Baile y Seducción
by RedFairyElii
Summary: Han pasado 3 años sin que Ranma y Akane se vean directamente. Qué pasará ahora que se han reencontrado en la universidad? Será Ranma capaz de entenderla? Será Akane capaz de comprender? un Juego de Seducción a y baile está por empezar. Ranma&Akane Cap1!
1. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: NINGUN PERSONAJE de la serie Ranma 1/2 me pertenece. Sólo los que NO aparecen en la misma.**

**Bien! tenía MUCHO tiempo sin publicar una historia aquí, de hecho la anterior no la he terminado y no creo que lo haga por ahora. Igual tenía muchos errores y bah... ke pereza corregirla. Sin embargo, tal vez lo haga más adelante.**

**Bueno de todas formas, está si la voy a terminar y planeó hacerla muy MUY bien, así que denme una oportunidad porfis *puppy eyes***

**Bien el fic es de Ranma y Akane (asi que si no les gusta la mejor pareja de nerima, recomiendo que no lo lean xD), se ubica después de la boda fallida. Quisiera aclarar algunas cositas antes de que lean, para que no nos confundamos... supuestamente desde que Ranma llegó donde los Tendo, han pasado 2 años, después de eso se dio la boda. Cuando Ranma llegó, Akane tenía 16 y él también, al pasar dos años, Akane tiene 18 aproximadamente para la boda fallida.  
bien la historia se ubica exactamente tres años despues o sea que ambos tienen 23 =)**

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo =) besos y abrazos!**

**Baile y Seducción**

**Por: Orphee Girl**

**Capítulo 1  
**_**"Reencuentro"**_

Akane miraba el desolado campues a través de su ventana. Llovía suavemente, dándole un toque nostálgico a la oscura noche y a su humor. Habían pasado exactamente tres años desde que tomó la decisión de irse, pero sabía en el fondo que era lo mejor.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y ella pesadamente vio quien la llamaba. Era su mejor amiga Yuri. La había conocido en la universidad en la que ahora estaba pues se había ganado una beca para estudiar - por muy sorprendente que fuese – artes culinarias. Ahora residía en el campus universitario en la región de Kanto, cerca de Nerima.

- dime –

- Akane! Qué bueno que contestas! Mira, qué tal si vienes conmigo y los chicos a la discoteca? Mira que vino un chico nuevo a la universidad y está como quiere!! –

- Oh me parece excelente! – contestó Akane entusiasmada. Tenía rato que no salía a divertirse y tenía muchas ganas de bailar.

- bien nos vemos en media hora en el portón de la Universidad, ok? –

- ok- cortó la llamada, prendió su radio y se metió al baño con intenciones de darse una ducha antes de salir a divertirse.

Ya contaba con 21 años de edad y estaba a sólo dos años de terminar su carrera. Eso la ponía realmente feliz porque al fin tendría su titulo de licenciada en artes culinarias. Le había costado bastante concentrarse en las enseñanzas de sus profesores, sobre todo en las prácticas y talleres que se desempeñaban a lo largo de la carrera, pero con paciencia y perseverancia había logrado cocinar un plato decente ganando una esmerada B en el primer módulo de la carrera. De Allí todo fue más sencillo y fue mejorando hasta ser la primera de la generación (puesto que esperaba conservar hasta graduarse).

Salió de la ducha y se secó su cuerpo con la toalla. Se fijó en su closet y escogió unos jeans tipo skinnys, una blusita blanca con detalles al principio y al final en negro, unos zapatos de tacón negro. Escogió un sostén de color negro con detalles rosas y unos panties a juego. Debía agradecerle a Yuri por haberla ayudado a cambiar su guardarropa y a enseñarla a combinarse, ahora lo hacía por inercia y hasta hacía lo mismo con su ropa interior – aunque ningún hombre hubiera tenido el privilegio de verla en ropa interior todavía – sonrió ante el pensamiento y comenzó a vestirse no sin antes hidratar su piel con algo de crema.

Yuri estudiaba diseño de modas en la misma universidad y habían compartido varias materias de administración y planificación de empresas juntas y hasta una misma habitación, pero después, a Akane la trasladaron a una habitación sola; Gracias a Dios, no muy lejos de la de Yuri por lo que siempre se frecuentaban. Yuri era un poco más baja que ella, de cabellos cortos al mejor estilo Nabiki, ojos chocolate claro y una sonrisa muy sincera. Era popular en su generación por ser amable y buena con todos pero sobre todo por haber conquistado a Dai, su novio y mejor atleta del colegio. Dai era alto, musculoso, energético y bastante simpático. Siempre complacía a Yuri en casi todo y su hobby #1 era molestar a Akane cada vez que la viera. Akane lo amaba, era como el hermano fastidioso que nunca tuvo.

Una vez lista, se miró al espejo y le sonrió a su reflejo, se veía bastante bien. Soltó su cabello que por fin llegaba a sus senos y se maquilló muy ligeramente. Tomó una pequeña cartera negra, metió su celular, sus llaves, algo de dinero y salió corriendo de su cuarto a la puerta de la universidad.

- vaya Akane, pensé que no llegabas – le bromeó Yuri al verla correr hasta el portón de la universidad.

- ja, muy graciosa – dijo Akane sarcásticamente ya que no había nadie junto a Yuri – dónde están los demás? –

- bueno, Dai se adelantó con Matsui, Hiro, y el nuevo. Al parecer querían parar en algún lugar donde nosotras no viéramos lo que sea que iban a hacer. Eri y Ginna ya vienen – Matsui y Hiro estudiaban arquitectura y conocieron a Akane a través de Dai. Ambos eran altos, algo delgados, pero no por eso menos agraciados. Eran muy buena onda con todos y siempre ayudaban a Akane cuando lo necesitaba.

- y qué tal el nuevo? – preguntó Akane curiosa.

- está buenísimo! – dijo Yuri sonriéndole a Akane. – pero nadie como mi Dai!

- Por Dios, eres tan empalagosa a veces –

- ay Akane! Entiéndeme! Es el amor de mi vida – dijo Yuri con pequeños corazones en los ojos que hicieron a Akane reir.

- hola chicas! – saludaron Ginna y Eri a la vez. Eran gemelas y de vez en cuando hacían eso de hablar a la vez. Ambas eran altas, no tanto como Akane (quien había crecido bastante), pero altas; sus cabellos eran negros y tenían un bonito cuerpo. Ginna estudiaba ingeniería civil, y Eri diseño de interiores. Estas eran novias de Matsui y Hiro respectivamente por lo que habían conocido a Akane y a Yuri a través de ellos.

- bueno ya estamos todas! Vamos a la disco a bailar! – dijo Akane emocionada.

- vaya, de verdad quieres ir – dijo Eri sonriendo – me parece excelente, Akane. Tenías como un mes que no hacías nada con nosotras! – eran un grupo de amigos bastante raro, pero muy buenos amigos. Se llevaban excelente y no cambiarían sus salidas por nadie.

- seh, lo sé chicas, lo siento, pero ya saben que me deprimo de vez en cuando. Vamos en mi carro, ok? –

- perfecto! – dijeron las gemelas a la vez y todas prosiguieron a subir al Mustang rojo con franjas negras de Akane.

- por cierto, cómo se llama el nuevo? – preguntó Akane mirando el retrovisor.

- mmm no recuerdo – dijo Yuri tratando de recordar el nombre sin éxito.

- oh, bueno no me lo han presentado…- dijo Eri

- pero lo vimos de lejos y de verdad está buenísimo! – terminó Ginna sacándole gotas a Yuri y a Akane.

---------oooo--------

Unos 20 minutos después, las chicas llegaban a la discoteca. Formaron su respectiva fila para entrar y en lo que esperaban, el celular de Ginna comenzó a sonar.

- hola amor! – dijo feliz – sí ya estamos haciendo la fila y a punto de entrar. Ok, nos vemos pronto! –

- qué dice? – preguntó Yuri.

- que nos esperan en la mesa de la esquina derecha. –

Cuando por fin entraron, se vieron envueltas por el humo del cigarrillo, las luces oscuras de la discoteca y la estridente música. Akane en seguida se puso ansiosa, quería ir a bailar rápido así que se apresuró a buscar la dichosa mesa donde las esperaban los chicos.

- vamos Akane, relájate un poco. La pista no se moverá, te lo aseguro! – dijo Yuri bromeándole.

- allí está la mesa – dijo Akane haciendo caso omiso de su amiga – vamos!-

Las cuatro chicas caminaron hasta la mesa abriéndose paso entre las personas que bailaban en la pista de baile. Era algo demoroso el asunto si lo hacías forzadamente, así que cruzaron la gigante pista bailando y riendo mientras lo hacían.

- mira! Allí vienen las chicas! – dijo Dai corriendo para recibir con un beso a su "flamante novia" como se refería a ella normalmente.

- vengan niñas, les queremos presentar al nuevo! – dijo Matsui tomando de la cintura a Ginna.

- mucho gusto ^^ - dijeron al unísono Ginna y Eri sonriéndole al chico.

- igual – dijo este dándoles la mano. – mi nombre es…

- Dios! – exclamó Akane llegando a la mesa llamando la atención de todos – que difícil es deshacerse de alguien tan insistente! – Dijo sonriéndoles a los demás – un poco más y me agarra el tra…- tuvo que dejar la frase al aire pues la persona que estaba en la mesa con sus amigos, era la que menos esperaba ver después de tres años.

- Akane Tendo… _tanto tiempo_….- dijo el joven quien no había podido terminar de decir su nombre.

- Ranma, acaso se conocen? – preguntó Hiro con mucha curiosidad al joven de la trenza.

- por supuesto que sí. – Contestó Ranma – Akane era mi prometida.

----------------

**Qué tal? les gustó? los deje picados? no les gustó? dejenme sus respuestas y sus criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS en RR =) **

**nos vemos!**


	2. Comienzos

**BUENAS BUENAS!!! jajaja primero que todo, disculpenme. en el cap anterior, dije 23 años (no tengo idea porque) pero supongo que se dieron cuenta que en realidad tenian 21 xD que tonta, debí estar pensando en 20 + 3 xD.**

**En fin MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS por mis RR =) me alegraron mucho y tbn me alegró que me metieran a Story alert ! (L) me emocioné xD jajaja (ke loser xD) tbn me alegró dejarlos picados MUAJAJAJA xD**

**Bien, se me escapaba decirles que trataré de actualizar todos los domingos, así puedo escribir en la semana caps más largos. Ya que el anterior me quedo corto, los recompenso con este que está más larguito (por lo menos lo es en mi pc xD)**

**Capítulo 2**  
_"Comienzos"_

El ambiente se había tensado un poco en la mesa. Ninguno se esperaba que ellos dos se conocieran y menos aún que él fuese el ex prometido de Akane. Era algo que verdaderamente los había tomado fuera de base.  
Ranma miraba a Akane directo a los ojos, estudiando esa cara de desconcierto que tenía tres largos años sin ver. Sus ojos chocolates lo miraban sin comprender en absoluto su presencia en ese lugar y no la culpaba, pues él, de todos los lugares donde se le ocurrió que Akane pudiera estar, jamás pensó que sería allí, tan cerca de Nerima.

- Oh, ¿tú eras el prometido de Akane? – Preguntó Yuri – vaya, ¿quién lo diría?

- La vida da sorpresas – dijo Eri sonriendo al ver la expresión de ambos personajes – bueno, ya, el pasado pasó. ¡Disfrutemos esta noche!

Akane se lo pensó unos segundos, y luego sonrió ante lo boba que era su reacción. Le había sorprendido bastante, _demasiado_, que el dichoso chico nuevo fuera Ranma, pero en realidad, lo que más le había sorprendido, era lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente: le había quitado el aliento lo guapo que se veía.

- tienes razón – dijo finalmente la muchacha – vinimos a divertirnos. ¿Cómo has estado Ranma?

- bien, y ¿tú? – contestó el aludido devolviendo la sonrisa que le dedicaba Akane. Aquella sonrisa que en el pasado había iluminado sus días y que ahora resplandecía como la más bella que jamás hubiera visto.

- bien – dijo Akane caminando hacia él, para darle un corto abrazo que dejó a Ranma más desconcertado de lo que estaba. Después de tres años, no esperaba que la reacción de ella fuera abrazarlo.

Los demás contemplaban la escena con curiosidad y algo de gracia pues se notaba lo incómodos que se encontraban tanto Akane como Ranma ante la situación, pero aún así, intentaban que el ambiente tenso bajara sin necesidad que alguno de ellos los ayudara.  
Decidieron que lo mejor era que todos se sentaran a charlar un rato mientras Hiro y Dai buscaban unas botellas y dos mezcladores para su mesa y así tener algo para beber, después de todo, tenían bastante tiempo sin salir con Akane y también querían darle a Ranma una bienvenida.

- bueno, así que te llamas Ranma Saotome – dijo Ginna sonriéndole – Yo soy Ginna, y ella es mi hermana Eri. Aquella es Yuri, creo que ya se conocían ¿no? –

- sí, lo siento, se me había olvidado tu nombre n.n' – dijo Yuri con algo de pena.

- tranquila, no hay problema – replicó Ranma sonriendo. – bueno y ¿cómo es esto acá? Es decir, las fiestas, las salidas y eso…

- ¡Las fiestas son las mejores! – dijo Eri entusiasmada – desde la comida hasta el dj!

- ¡es cierto! ¿En una semana habrá una, no? Es para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. ¿será en la casa del lago, no?. – dijo Matsui algo inseguro

- sí, es allí. – Dijo Dai llegando junto a Hiro – vas a venir, ¿no?

- ¡por supuesto! No me pierdo ni una fiesta, JAMÁS – contestó Ranma sonriendo. – y ¿qué tal los demás estudiantes de la universidad?

- la verdad, todos son buena onda. Estén en una facultad u otra, todos son como simpáticos, mira que nosotros estamos todos en facultades distintas, estudiando carreras distintas y somos los mejores amigos. - esta vez era Matsui quien contestaba la pregunta de Ranma.

- ya veo… y ¿cómo se conocieron? –

- verás…-comenzó Yuri – hace dos años, Akane y yo compartíamos habitación. Desde el principio hicimos una excelente amistad y nos dimos cuenta que compartíamos algunas clases de administración juntas y bueno allí nos hicimos más y más cercanas.

- al poco rato, yo comencé a andar con Yuri – dijo Dai mirándola con el amor reflejado en los ojos – de hecho, Akane me ayudó bastante –

- Sí, verdaderamente, eras un inútil para llamar su atención – dijo Akane sacándole la lengua.

- Bueno, el punto es que Dai, nos conocía a nosotros dos por el equipo de tenis y nos presentaron a esas dos diablas de aquí – dijo Matsui contento – y como eso de a los dos meses yo comencé a salir con Ginna, y obviamente conocí a Eri. Más tarde decidí presentársela a Yuri y a Akane y ese día, por casualidad de la vida, Hiro estaba con ellas y bueno, ya te imaginas…

- jajaja interesante, todos están emparejados – dijo Ranma encontrando graciosa la situación. – o sea que se conocieron porque uno conocía al otro nomás, ¡qué cosas!

En ese momento el hip hop que sonaba, cambió al más intenso reggaetón haciendo que varios bailarines que anteriormente disfrutaban la música abandonaran la pista. Al parecer no a mucha gente le gustaba el reggaetón, pero ese era el ritmo que despertaba los músculos de Akane a un nivel incomprensible. Se levantó prácticamente insofacto de su sitio (cerca de la pista y lejos de Ranma) y miró a la pista de baile con ansías y ganas.

- lo lamento, chicos. _Necesito_ bailar – dijo dándole su cartera a Yuri.

Los demás sólo sonrieron ante la necesidad de su amiga y se dedicaron a contemplar cómo se hacía camino a la pista de baile.  
Ranma por otra parte, la miraba asombrado: Jamás pensó que Akane, esa tonta y fea marimacho – como él usaba decirle – _pudiera_ bailar. La observó atentamente llegar al medio de la pista de baile y hacerle señas al dj para que pusiera una canción. Al parecer el dj sabía muy bien cual le gustaba, pues asintió y seguidamente cambió la canción.

La canción empezó a sonar y a los segundos se escuchó la voz del cantante haciendo que Akane comenzará a mover su cadera lentamente. Cambió un poco el ritmo y empezó a moverse con soltura y movimientos limpios que dejaron a Ranma (y a varios mirones) sin aliento. Se movía en una especie de círculo marcado imaginariamente en la pista por sus pies y jugueteos de caderas que lo iban hipnotizando poco a poco, situación que le molestaba porque a esas alturas de su vida, algo tan tonto como mover las caderas de un lado a otro no debía afectarlo como lo estaba haciendo.

No entendía bien si era por Akane o porque de verdad se movía como una Diosa bajada del Olimpo. Siguió observando cómo alternaba la cintura y la caderas en su baile y como movía su largo y precioso cabello de vez en cuando. Lo hacía tan natural, como si bailar fuera nato de ella: era sensual, sexy, y coqueta desde los movimientos hasta la mirada que lanzaba a distintos puntos, como viendo a alguien que no estaba allí. Ranma no encontraba la palabra correcta para describir esa mirada, pero estaba muy seguro de algo: quería bailar con ella.

- Ranma, a dónde vas? – preguntó Hiro quien justamente acaba de poner un trago frente al chico de ojos azules.

- a bailar con ella –

Yuri sonrió al escuchar eso, y decidió que sería interesante bailar con Dai para ver todo desde cerca. Ginna vio el brillo en sus ojos y enseguida sonrió entendiendo todo.

- vamos a bailar, Matsui – dijo Ginna parándose de su asiento y prácticamente arrastrándolo a la pista.

- vamos nosotros también! – dijo Yuri rápidamente antes de que Eri pudiera proponerle lo mismo a Hiro y se levantó para bailar con su novio.

Ranma llegó hasta donde estaba bailando Akane y la tomó por la cintura. Ella estaba de espaldas así que dio un pequeño respingo para ver quien había tenido semejante osadía. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver una cara conocida, pero no le duró mucho pues esa persona era _Ranma_. Él le dio una sonrisa pícara que le recordó a la joven cuando ambos tenían 18 años y él le había robado un pequeño beso.

- ¿desde cuándo bailas? – preguntó Ranma con voz ronca cerca del oído de ella haciendo que un leve escalofrío corriera por los brazos de Akane. ¿Cómo era posible que aún tuviera ese efecto sobre ella? Se tranquilizó unos segundos y luego decidió contestarle.

- hace más o menos dos años – le respondió ella con una voz que le pareció bastante sexy a Ranma.

Ambos se movían al ritmo de la música que se había tornado en un reggaetón bastante lento y sensual. Akane movía sus caderas lentamente dejando sentir a Ranma como sus curvas se pronunciaban en el baile. Muy internamente deseaba hacerle saber que era toda una mujer y odiaba desear eso, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo…Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Ranma pensaba que la canción había cambiado en el mejor momento pues así tenía una excusa para pegar su cuerpo aún más al de Akane. Podía sentir como sus manos se amoldaban perfectamente a las curvas peligrosas que su ex prometida no dudaba en marcar. En un momento ella se volteó quedando frente a frente con él y lo miró directo a los ojos, distrayendo la atención del chico.

- ¿qué te trajo aquí? – preguntó Akane poniendo sus manos en el cuello de él, pues el reggaetón había cambiado a un merengue que a ella le gustaba mucho.

- gané una beca para estudiar artes marciales aquí… Jamás pensé, que tú estarías aquí tan cerca de Nerima. – _"Tan cerca de mi"_ le hubiera gustado decir pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

Justo cuando Akane le iba a decir algo, el celular de Ranma empezó a sonar quien se excusó con Akane de mala gana alegando que era su mamá y que seguro estaba preocupada por él. Akane le sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara y que la saludara por ella.  
Después de eso, Akane no le habló más al chico. Se dedicó a bailar toda la noche, la mayor parte del tiempo y para mal humor de Ranma con distintos chicos que después de verla bailar, habían quedado picados.  
Iba de vez en cuando a la mesa a tomar tragos, pero sudaba el poco licor que consumía rápidamente pues no podía dejar de bailar. Estaba realmente estresada por la universidad y por la llegada de Ranma. Le hubiera gustado emborracharse, pero no le gustaba que nadie condujera su Mustang, y esa noche, por mucho estrés que tuviera, no iba a ser la excepción.

------------------------

La mañana siguiente, Akane despertó a eso de las 12 del día. Estaba muy cansada por haber estado casi toda la noche de pie, pero había valido la pena, y si pudiera repetirlo el fin de semana que seguía, lo haría sin dudar.  
Cuando salió de su cama y se estiró se encontró con su querida amiga Yuri en su baño, sentada sobre el retrete y con la cabeza gacha prácticamente metida entre sus piernas.

- Yuri, que pasa? – preguntó Akane un tanto preocupada.

- tuve una discusión con Dai. – Contestó Yuri un tanto triste – pero no es tan grave, tranquila.-

- oh bueno, ten por seguro que pronto se arreglará – dijo Akane notando que su amiga no quería hablar del tema.

- sí, eso espero. Oye, y cuéntame ¿qué sentiste al ver a tu ex ayer?-

- me sentí bastante sorprendida, jamás pensé encontrármelo nuevamente. –

- todavía te gusta. – afirmó Yuri sonriéndole a su amiga pícaramente. Akane le sonrió al espejo y empezó a colocarle pasta dental al cepillo de dientes.

- pues, debo admitir que se ve muy bien –

- jajajaja yo sé que te gusta, ayer cuando bailaban…Dios desprendían deseo por todos los poros –

- calla – demandó Akane metiendo el cepillo a su boca y comenzando a cepillarse despacio cada rincón de sus dientes. Ella también había sentido el deseo que había por parte de ambos, pero no le había prestado mucha atención principalmente porque quería y necesitaba saber la razón por la cual Ranma Saotome se encontraba en su universidad. Lo de la beca era bastante creíble, después de todo, ella también había ganado una, pero estaba un poco raro que a él se la hubiera dado dos años después…

- bueno, bueno…- dijo Yuri viéndose junto a Akane en el reflejo del espejo. – el día es hermoso, es domingo y quiero ir a la playa. ¿qué te parece? –

- perfecto – contestó Akane una vez que escupió en el lavado.

- bien, le diré a los demás. Te paso a buscar en unos 20 minutos. –

- ok –

--------------------

Yuri no se hizo esperar y justo pasados los veinte minutos se encontraba tocando la puerta de Akane. Cuando ésta le abrió, se encontró con su sonriente amiga vestida con unos shorts, una playera ligera y por supuesto una bolsa en la mano.

- te arreglaste con Dai, ¿cierto? – preguntó Akane tomando sus cosas y saliendo de su cuarto.

- sí. Va a ir con nosotras, pero en su carro. No sé que se trae, pero tengo un buen presentimiento. Ginna y Eri no pueden venir pues tenían un almuerzo familiar. –

-supongo que se llevaron a Hiro y Matsui – Yuri asintió - bien andando. –

Camino a la playa, Akane había puesto su_ Ipod_ y se encontraba cantando distintas canciones junto a Yuri. Su música iba desde Guns n' Roses hasta el mejor merengue del año. Ambas le gustaba mucho la música por lo que se limitaron a disfrutar de las canciones sin necesidad de hablar.

Una media hora después, llegaron a la playa. Estacionó el carro y bajó junto a Yuri con su tabla de surf en una mano y en la otra su maleta con su toalla y un pantalón seco para cuando regresaran. Yuri marcó el número de Dai y le preguntó en qué parte de la playa estaba. Éste le dio las indicaciones y un lapso de 4 minutos ya estaban bajo el rancho que había conseguido.

- ¡hola chicas! – saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

- hola Dai! – le correspondió Akane cuando notó que había una bolsa junto a la que usualmente usaba Dai. – ¿quién más vino? – preguntó mientras acomodaba su bolsa en una silla y se quitaba la franela que había llevado. Siempre acostumbraba a llevar el vestido de baño puesto para no tener que ir hasta el baño a cambiarse nuevamente.

- Buenas tardes, chicas – respondió la varonil voz de Ranma detrás de ella. Eso contestaba su pregunta.

- ¿qué tal Ranma? – Dijo Yuri dándole un beso en la mejilla – que bien que viniste, esta playa es lo máximo. Tiene las mejores olas de la región!

- ¿surfeas? – preguntó el chico de la trenza.

- sí. Me encanta! Dai y Akane también surfean. – al escuchar eso último Ranma no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada que hizo que Akane frunciera el ceño inmediatamente.

- ¿Akane? ¡Ni siquiera sabe nadar! –

- cretino – dijo Akane volteándose para verlo. Ranma se quedó sin aliento. Akane estaba mostrando su escultural abdomen y la parte de arriba de su vestido de baño blanco dejaba ver sus bien formados senos.

- vaya – consiguió decir – parece, que algunas cosas cambian –

- hay otras que no, pervertido – dijo Akane sentándose en la silla y poniéndose protector solar.

- sí, Akane era un asco cuando la trajimos por primera vez – dijo Dai para evitar el enfrentamiento que veía venir – pero ese mismo día aprendió lo básico del nado. Yo mismo le enseñé.-

- debo admitir, que pensé que sería una misión imposible – dijo con una sonrisa Yuri – pero Akane se esforzó bastante, hasta conseguir nadar como perrito –

Akane y Ranma sonrieron ante el comentario. Akane por los recuerdos de aquellos días y Ranma porque le parecía bastante gracioso imaginarse a Akane nadando como perrito. Al parecer había cambiado en muchos sentidos en esos dos años. Se veía más segura de sí misma, más contenta, más fresca. Tenía un no sé qué, que Ranma no podía descifrar. Todo en ella era…tan…coqueto… aún no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirla.

- después de un mes de duro trabajo- continúo Dai – aprendió a nadar –

- después fue más fácil aprender a surfear – dijo Akane – una vez que tienes el equilibrio, lo tienes todo. –

- Es cierto – dijo Yuri sonriendo. – bueno Dai, necesito que me acompañes al restaurant, tengo hambre y Akane también. –

- ok, vamos amor – contestó Dai y ambos se fueron del rancho, dejando a Ranma y Akane solos.

Akane estaba esperando que el bloqueador se absorbiera bien para meterse al agua un rato. Era extremadamente blanca y no quería sufrir de cáncer en la piel o algo así. Era algo fóbica con esas cosas, así que empezó a ponerse un poco más de bloqueador sólo por si acaso.  
Ranma, por otro lado, la miraba curioso. Quería grabar en su memoria el momento: el paisaje atrás con un sol bastante fuerte, las olas rompiendo en la orilla de la playa, una que otra gaviota en el cielo y Akane justo frente a él poniendo sobre su blanquecina y exquisita piel bloqueador solar. Se miraba tan tierna con ese pequeño frunce en su frente y los movimientos suaves que hacía sobre su piel, que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- ¿qué tanto miras? – preguntó ella un poco seca. Akane no había querido sonar así, pero la ponía nerviosa y odiaba que la pusiera así. Ella ya no tenía 16 años, por Dios.

- lo feo que tienes y lo bonito que te falta – contestó Ranma con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro. Había extrañado sus peleas.

- imbécil –

- tonta –

- cretino –

- fea, ¡pechos planos! –

- ja, fea y pechos planos y así te quedaste embobado mirándome enante, pervertido –

Ranma no supo que responder a eso. Después de todo era cierto. No había podido evitar agachar un poco su vista y ver los senos de Akane llamándolo a acariciarlos. Borró esos pensamientos y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

- sí, me sorprendió que te pusieras un bikini, debo admitir. Has cambiado en muchas cosas…-

Akane chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de donde estaba para salir al radiante sol. Soltó su cabello el cual hasta hacia segundos antes había llevado amarrado a una cola de caballo y lo miró sonriendo.

- no te imaginas cuánto – dijo de una manera muy sensual y empezó a caminar rumbo a la orilla de la playa.

Ranma la miró irse caminando de esa manera tan especial y sonrió. No sabía si lo estaba retando a seguirla o no, pero no se quedaría allí sentado y con la duda. Se paró de su asiento, se quitó el suéter y fue tras ella. Cuando la encontró a penas estaba mojando sus pies en el agua.  
Se acercó cual tiburón asechando a su presa y la tomó por su estrecha cintura para voltearla y así quedaran frente a frente. En segundos, Akane vio su cuerpo atrapado entre los fornidos brazos de Ranma.

- Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que nunca le digo no a un reto, Akane – dijo el chico de la trenza devorando con pasión los labios de Akane.

--------------------------

**jajajaja espero que les haya gustado! decidí poner este antes, porke no creo que pueda actualizar este domingo. gomen ne ^^'**

**dejen sus RR porfas =) besos y abrazos!**


	3. Aprendizaje

**Wooohooo hellooo sí lo sé me odian porke me demoré en actualizar, pero d vdd no fue mi culpa, he tenido una semana ajetreadisísima! y va a seguir así dos semanas más porke ando en examenes finales (ME GRADUO PRONTO =D) y bueno, muchos trabajos, muchas tareas...  
Los recompenso con un capítulo algo más largo, eso sí! jejeje bueno, espero ke les guste y me dejen RR, porke de vdd ke ayudan mucho!**

**Gracias a todo/as por leer =) besitos**

**Capítulo 3**  
_"Aprendizaje"_

Akane correspondió al beso de Ranma sin saber el porqué. Quizás en el fondo, su corazón y su cuerpo anhelaban el contacto y por eso había reaccionado tan sumisamente ante el tacto. En realidad tampoco le importaba mucho, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando sus brazos, rodearon el cuello de él. No era un beso lento y suave como los que estaba acostumbrada a compartir. Era un beso cargado de pasión, tal vez un poco de rencor y mucho deseo. Podía sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón al estar tan cerca de él, se sentía tan feliz, tan completa que no lo creía.

Cuando se separaron para tomar oxigeno, veía un poco nublado. Ranma no sabía que su deseo por ella fuera tanto, definitivamente, solo Akane podía ponerlo así. La miró tratando de recobrar el aire y sonrió, al parecer, él también tenía cierto efecto en ella y eso le gustaba. Miró disimuladamente alrededor y vio un par de mirones así que para evitar que vieran a su amigo levantado, pasó al lado de Akane y se metió al mar.

Akane tardó unos instantes en percatarse de lo que había pasado y con algo de miedo miró hacia donde se suponía que debía salir una cabeza roja del agua, pero para su sorpresa, Ranma se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa aún más grande.

- ¡encontraste la cura! – dijo ella feliz caminando hacia donde él estaba.

- sí – afirmó él – justo después de que tú te fuiste, decidí buscarla. – A Akane no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario, sonaba como si _ella_ hubiera sido el impedimento para esa búsqueda, pero ignoro eso y se metió al mar con él.

- me alegro mucho por ti. Debes estar realmente feliz –

- así es. No sabes lo bien que se siente. Lo único malo es no poder comer helado como antes –

- vaya, vaya, con que están acá – dijo Yuri sonriéndole pícaramente a ambos – vengan, ya nos están trayendo la comida.

Ranma captó la mirada llena de curiosidad de Yuri y miró a Akane para ver cómo era la suya, pero para su sorpresa, esta ya estaba saliendo del agua. Entonces se puso a pensar en cuántas cosas no sabía de Akane. Es decir el sólo hecho de que supiera bailar muy bien y que además hubiera aprendido a nadar y a _surfear_ era algo más que extraordinario. ¿Cuántas cosas más no sabría? Encima, ahora besaba excelente. Hacía tres años le parecía bastante bien la forma en que besaba, pero con la experiencia que adquirió al pasar de los años, se dio cuenta que le faltaba cancha por recorrer. Ahora no pensaba eso. Ahora pensaba que jamás alguien le había correspondido un beso de esa manera y tampoco que sólo un simple beso lo pondría así a sus 21 años de edad.  
Ahora quería más. _Tendría_ más.

- ¿no piensas venir? – preguntó Akane mirando con algo de exasperación

- voy –

* * *

El resto del día en la playa fue bastante tranquilo para Yuri y Dai pues a pesar que Akane y su nuevo amigo Ranma se la pasaban discutiendo por lo mínimo, ellos estaban juntos y relajados. Dai y Yuri se querían mucho y de verdad que se ponían súper tristes cuando se peleaban o discutían, pero el discutir o pelear tiene su lado bueno: la reconciliación y eso era justo a lo que iban esos dos.

- Bueno – dijo Dai – Yuri y yo nos vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer – miró a Yuri a los ojos sonriéndole con amor.

- Sí, Akane. Me voy con Dai, espero no te moleste…-

Akane simplemente se limitó a mirarla. Yuri sabía muy bien que no le hacía gracia montar en su hermoso y precioso carro a Ranma, pero no le quedaba de otra; Yuri se las pagaría después.  
Akane aún no se quería ir de la playa porque tendría mucho estrés hasta el viernes y quería disfrutar lo que quedaba del fin de semana, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mirar a su amiga mal.  
Por otra parte Yuri disfrutaba ver a su amiga así. Sabía que le haría pagar después, pero valía la pena. Además esos dos se tenían algo, se notaba a leguas.

- bueno, cuídense – dijo Ranma sonriéndoles a ambos. – nos vemos mañana supongo. –

- sí, bye – dijo Yuri.

Cuando Dai y Yuri se habían ido por completo, Ranma miró a Akane y ésta lo miró a él. Ranma se acercó y juntó su frente a la de ella. Akane tragó fuerte, la presencia de él, tan cerca de ella, después de tanto tiempo la ponía nerviosa y no sabía bien que esperar. Se había vuelto muy impredecible.

- Akane…quiero besarte de nuevo – su respiración se empezaba a cortar. –

- pides demasiado, Saotome- dijo Akane rozando los labios de Ranma.

- ¿debo robarlo entonces? – preguntó Ranma.

- la última vez que me robaste algo, la pasé mal. – dijo Akane separándose de él.

Ranma entendió lo que quería decir con ello y le molestó un poco, pero en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón. Mucha razón.

- Akane…-

- Ranma, no quiero hablar de eso. – dijo ella tomando su tabla de surf y empezando a caminar.

- espera, no surfees, mejor vamos a nadar…- Akane lo miró un poco exasperada pero se regresó al ranchito y dejó su tabla. Sería de muy mal gusto que lo dejara allí solo.

- vale -

Se quedaron jugando en la playa unas horas más, lo necesario para ver el atardecer. Habían hablado de temas totalmente triviales y superficiales, a excepción de cómo Ranma había conseguido la cura para su maldición. Había viajado a China en un pequeño bote y llegado a la costa con mucho trabajo. Después de eso tuvo que viajar a pie hasta Jusenkyo y esperar medio año para que el agua le hiciera efecto, al parecer, desde que todas se habían mezclado, había pasado algo raro, pero no por eso irrevertible. Al final, todo había valido la pena pues había entrenado mucho y aprendido nuevas técnicas. Akane se sentía muy feliz por él, sabía cuánto él había esperado esa cura y se alegraba por su felicidad de corazón.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso. Ranma disfrutaba del paisaje nocturno del lugar mientras Akane manejaba ya que esta se había negado rotundamente a dejar que él manejara a su "bebé". No entendía como una chica podía amar tanto un carro. ¡Había cambiado en tantas cosas! Akane era un total misterio para él, pero se divertía mucho aprendiendo cosas nuevas de ella, lo emocionaba bastante.

Su mente revivió el momento del beso en la orilla de la playa. El movimiento de sus labios, su lengua explorando con ansias su boca, el sabor dulce y adictivo que tenía. Moría por besarla de nuevo. Moría por tener entre sus brazos su figura recostada sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos al recordar lo cálido y completo que se sintió al besarla…habían pasado tres años, pero él, había procurado guardar en su memoria el sabor de los besos de su adorado tormento, mas definitivamente, esta no le había hecho justicia a la realidad. Entonces, imágenes de hacía tres años regresaron a su mente sin que él lo deseara.

:::::Flash Back:::::

_Una Akane de 18 años recién cumplidos caminaba a casa con la cabeza baja. Estaba molesta con él porque había dicho que era una marimacho estúpida con la que jamás se casaría. Ella, para su mala suerte, estaba justo detrás de él y había escuchado todo, únicamente se había limitado a sonreírle, darse la vuelta e irse inmediatamente del lugar con la cabeza en alto.  
Por supuesto él no lo decía en serio, sólo era para que Ukyo lo dejara en paz, pero Akane no sabía nada acerca de ello, o al menos eso pensaba él. Desde la boda fallida, se habían empezado a llevar mejor, a no pelear e incluso se miraban de manera distinta y él no quería arruinar nada de eso._

- Akane! – la llamó, pero ella no paró de caminar. Se puso delante de ella y la tomó por sus antebrazos. – Por lo menos escúchame…-

_- ¿podrías por favor soltarme?-_

_- no hasta que me escuches. –_

_- ¿Qué tengo que saber Ranma? ¿Que lo dijiste sin pensar? O que "¿no es lo que yo pienso?" O ¿que simplemente bromeabas? –_

_- en realidad no es lo que piensas, Akane – Ranma aflojó su agarre pero no la soltó. Si lo hacía, seguramente se iría._

_- y tu ¿cómo puedes saber lo que yo pienso? ¿Eres adivino? Porque a mí no me lo pareces. – el tono estaba cargado de enojo acumulado._

_- ese es tu problema. ¡Jamás escuchas, solo sacas conclusiones sin escuchar razones, sobre todo si son mías, baka!_

_- sí, solo saco conclusiones, es cierto, ¿¡pero qué razón debo escuchar de ti?! Digo, a mi me parece muy obvio que dijiste eso para contentar a Ukyo. – La expresión de él cambió a desconcierto total – tu cara me dice que tengo toda la razón. – Suspiró – mira, Ranma, la verdad es que esta situación me tiene harta. Siempre es lo mismo, yo también me canso de pelear y discutir y de que siempre me toque ser…-_

_Ranma no la dejó continuar. Quería parar de discutir, de pelear, de escucharla decir algo que era mentira, porque tal vez él no era un adivino, pero sabía muy bien cómo ella iba a terminar la frase. Tenía razón en estar molesta con él. Por eso, la beso… porque de ahora en adelante empezaría a darle el lugar que se merecía. _

:::::Fin del Flash Back::::::

-Ranma, despierta – dijo Akane zarandéanoslo ligeramente. – ya llegamos…-

Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos, vio a Akane observándolo desde fuera del carro. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y vio que aún era temprano y habían llegado bastante rápido al campus. Al parecer a la nena le gustaba la velocidad.  
Se levantó del asiento y salió del auto quedando frente a Akane. Se estiró y desperezó adecuadamente para luego tomar sus cosas del auto.

- la pasé bien hoy. Gracias por traerme de vuelta. – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- de nada. Yo también me divertí. ¿En qué edificio estás? –

- Edificio O, habitación 507. Supongo que este es el tuyo – Ranma miró la gran T del edificio. No estaba lejos del suyo.

- sí, este es el mío y el de Yuri. Bueno, nos vemos Ranma – esta vez fue ella la que le dio el beso en la mejilla.-

- nos vemos…-

--------------

Cuando Akane llegó a su cuarto, sacó la toalla mojada de la bolsa y la colgó en un gancho de ropa para que se secara un poco. Encendió la bocina del iPod y lo conectó a la misma para escuchar música mientras se desvestía y pensaba en el beso que Ranma le había dado en la playa. Había sido realmente inesperado, apasionado, sensual. Todo le había parecido delicioso: desde el sabor de su boca hasta la manera en que la había tomado entre sus brazos.

Trancó la puerta de la habitación y se metió al baño, dejando la puerta entre abierta, para escuchar mejor la música del aparato. Abrió la pluma del agua fría y luego la reguló con el agua caliente para conseguir la temperatura que quería. Restregó su cuerpo cuidadosamente con la esponja y el gel de baño, para quitarse cualquier rastro de agua salada y de arena; posteriormente lavó su cabello con champú tres veces y finalmente el acondicionador el cual dejó un minuto puesto mientras se desenredaba el cabello.

Ranma había cambiado bastante. Ya no era aquel chico tonto y penoso que era antes. Ahora era más seguro, más carismático y sobre todo, más sexy. En la playa se veía muy guapo con su boardshort blanco y su escultural pecho al aire, dejando ver también su firme y moldeado abdomen.  
Ranma siempre le había parecido lindo, pero ahora le parecía _más que atractivo_. Ahora era todo un hombre y estaba segura que había hecho temblar a más de una mujer en esos tres años por la manera en que la había abrazado para besarla y por la forma en que la había besado.

Enjuagó el acondicionador con abundante agua y luego cerró las plumas de la ducha para salir del baño. Envolvió una toalla en su cabeza y se secó con otra el cuerpo. Cuando estuvo más seca, la envolvió en su cuerpo y salió del baño para buscar su ropa interior.  
Se sentía rara. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados: primero estaba realmente _horny_ sólo por pensar en el beso, y eso la enojaba. Por otro lado estaba emocionada porque sabía que él también estaba así, la reacción que tuvo después del beso se lo dejó claro y el hecho que quisiera besarla de nuevo simplemente lo confirmaba pero eso la llevaba al último sentimiento que tenia. _Rencor._

Se sentó en la cama mientras se aplicaba crema en la piel. Entonces _"Last Kiss" _de Bonnie Pink empezó a sonar, trayendo _ese_ recuerdo a su mente.

:::::Flash Back::::::

_La lluvia caía intensamente sobre la casa. En la sala de su casa la observaban incrédulos al no esperar la reacción que ella había tenido, pero simplemente había tenido suficiente de todo y de todos. Estaba harta de que siempre hubiera alguien tratando de hacerle la vida imposible, tratando de controlarla, haciéndola infeliz al tal punto que ya no podía con ella misma. Ya no podía más._

_- lo siento, padre…- miró a sus hermanas quienes la miraban comprensivamente ahora. Luego miró a Ranma y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero las contuvo. Esta podría ser la última vez que lo viera, y no quería que la recordara llorando. Se acercó a él y para sorpresa de todos, le sonrió. – nos vemos, Ranma – _

_Él no había esperado eso habría esperado un golpe, no una sonrisa y que seguidamente se fuera hacia la puerta. Tomó sus dos maletas, se calzó los zapatos y salió hacia el portón principal de la residencia Tendo. Salió de lo que una vez fue su refugio, y emprendió el camino hacia la estación de tren. _

_- Akane…- él la llamó justo cuando ella cruzaba el umbral._

_- no lo hagas más difícil, Ranma – él estaba justo detrás de ella. Se volteó para ver sus hermosos ojos grises una vez más y esta vez le tocó a ella sorprenderse del abrazo con el que la envolvió._

_- gomen – dijo besándola por última vez._

:::::Fin del Flash Back:::::

_**Anata no kisu wo oboeteru yo…**_

Akane sonrió al escuchar esa oración en la canción. Se aplicaba perfecto a lo que ella estaba recordando.

* * *

Esa mañana fue estresante para ella. Tenía examen de repostería y la teoría de esa materia se le hacía muy difícil. No sabía la razón, pero realmente le costaba memorizar ciertas cosas de esa materia. En la parte práctica del examen le había ido mucho mejor y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para aprobar el examen con una B por lo menos.  
Ahora se dirigía a su clase de gimnasia, pues era una materia obligatoria para todas las carreras de la universidad.

- hola guapa – dijo Dai – ¿qué tal te fue en tu examen?

- me fue mejor en la práctica. ¿A ti qué tal te fue?

- perfecto, como siempre –

- engreído – dijo Akane sonriéndole – ¿estás listo para el examen de gimnasia?

- para sacar mejor nota que tú, querrás decir –

- ¿me estás retando, Dai?-

- yo le voy a Akane – dijo Ginna llegando junto a Matsui y Hiro – no me defraudes, Akane, aposté a Matsui y Hiro que ganarías.

- jajajajaja perderás tu dinero – dijo Dai riendo.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio, se encontraron con Ranma y Eri quienes conversaban amenamente en el piso esperando que la clase comenzara. Akane pensó que eso de encontrarse con Ranma cuando menos lo esperaba se estaba volviendo costumbre.

- hola, Ranma, Eri – saludó Ginna. – ¡llegaron temprano!

- sí, es que tenía la hora libre y me encontré con Ranma perdido por allí, así que me compadecí y lo traje…- explicó Eri a su gemela.

- bueno, tampoco estaba tan lejos – dijo Ranma mirándola con un poco de reproche.

- jajaja vale, vale – rió Eri

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a cambiar, pues – dijo Dai yéndose con Matsui al vestidor de hombres.

- nosotras también –

Cuando Eri y Ranma quedaron solos nuevamente, esta lo miró inquisitoriamente, haciendo que Ranma se pusiera un poco nervioso.

- dime Ranma, qué tal eres en gimnasia? –

- bastante bueno, creo – dijo Ranma sin entender nada.

Después de la clase, tanto Matsui como Hiro y Ginna estaban molestos. Habían perdido mucho dinero ya que Eri se había metido a la apuesta, apostándole todo a Ranma, quien resultó muy ágil y rápido y eso había encantado al profesor, concediéndole una perfecta A+ al chico y unos 100 dólares a Eri.

----------------

El resto de la semana pasó lenta y torturante pues los exámenes tenían a todo el campus estresado. Incluso Ranma tuvo que hacer todos sus exámenes, pues era una condición de la beca. Claro, para él no era mucho problema porque casi todas sus materias eran físicas y él era realmente bueno para ellas.

Cuando al fin llegó el viernes, la tensión en la universidad había bajado bastante, era el último día de examen y luego tendrían la gran fiesta en la casa del lago. Sería un fin de semana digno para recordar. Eso tenía de muy buen humor a Akane, fiesta significaba una sola cosa para ella: bailar.  
Caminaba tranquilamente por el césped hacia su edificio para tomar una siesta, y así estar descansada para la noche cuando un maullido llamó su atención. Miró hacia arriba y vio a un pequeño gatito atrapado entre las ramas altas de un árbol.

- ¡hola amiguito! – le dijo al felino – ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedes bajar? – el gato simplemente maulló y la miró asustado. – tranquilo, te voy a bajar.

Akane dejó su maletín en el suelo y empezó a trepar el árbol para ayudar al minino a bajar. Cuando llegó a donde estaba, se sentó cuidadosamente en la rama más fuerte y empezó a mover las ramas pequeñas para liberar al animalito. Mientras ella hacía eso, empezó a lloviznar suavemente.

- tranquilo, ya casi acabo. – le dijo al gato.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, haciendo que se desesperara un poco, sobre todo por los truenos que se empezaban a escuchar. Sería una tormenta segura.  
Cuando por fin pudo sacar al gatito de donde estaba, se escuchó un trueno bastante fuerte haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de la rama de donde estaba. La reacción de Akane había sido simplemente tomar al gatito en su regazo y cerrar los ojos fuertemente para esperar el golpe, pero este nunca llegó.

Ranma iba hacia su edificio cuando la llovizna empezó. Como no estaba lejos y eran simples gotas, no se molestó en correr. Además había visto como alguien se subía a un árbol y quería saber porqué lo había hecho.  
Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover más fuerte y decidió moverse más rápido para evitar empaparse, pero al ver bien hacia el árbol se percató que la persona que había subido era Akane y que intentaba ayudar a un gato. Los truenos empezaron a escucharse y notó como ella se tensaba levemente. Cuando logró liberar al gato, un trueno se escuchó más fuerte que los demás; después no supo porqué, pero Akane caía al piso. No tardó en reaccionar e ir corriendo hasta ella y atraparla justo antes de que callera al suelo.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó agitado.

- sí, gracias…- entonces el pequeño gato maulló haciendo que Ranma se asustara.

-¡ga…ga…gato! – dijo Ranma al tiempo que se tropezaba con una piedra en su torpe intento por alejarse del gatito, haciendo que tanto él como Akane y el gato cayeran al piso.

- agh! Baka! – dijo Akane pegándose suavemente contra el suelo. Cuando miró a Ranma, se percató en la posición en la que estaban: él en el piso, ella sobre él, la lluvia cayendo a cántaros sobre ambos y la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros. El gato se había ido y sólo estaban ellos dos, mirándose como hacía tiempo no lo hacían.

Akane tenía su mirada clavada en los ojos de Ranma. Aquel azulgrisaseo que en el pasado la hacía rabiar, suspirar y que ahora le provocaba la emoción y el deseo más grande de su vida.  
Ranma, por otro lado, miraba aquellos hermosos ojos color café que lo hacía vibrar. El tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo ponía nervioso y ansioso… encima el agua callendoles encima, y la posición en la que estaban, daba un toque de erotismo a la situación.

- deberíamos cubirnos de la lluvia – dijo Akane colocando sus manos sobre el mojado pecho de él.

- te ves hermosa así – Ranma la rodeo rápidamente con sus brazos para que no se alejara de él.

Akane contuvo el aire aproximadamente tres segundos, para luego seguir respirando como normalmente hacía. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Pararse e irse de allí, lanzarse a sus labios cual cazador sobre su presa o tal vez seguirle el juego a ver qué pasaba. Definitivamente la primera opción quedaba descartada. Sería estúpido hacer eso, además nada perdía intentando alguna de las otras dos.

- ah si? – le preguntó. Lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

- sí…me gustaría…- dijo Ranma relamiéndose los labios

Akane sabía muy bien que quería decir, así que se dejó llevar por sus instintos y lo besó. Esta vez el beso era suave, lento, acompasado pero no por eso menos apasionado. Era como aprender y memorizar bien al otro. Conocer el nuevo ritmo y saborear ese delicioso placer tan adictivo. Era como estar completos.

- deberíamos, cubrirnos de la lluvia – dijo Ranma sin dejar de abrazarla una vez que se separaron. Se sentó con ella aún entre sus brazos y le dio otro beso un poco más corto, pero más intenso que el anterior. Necesitaba más de ella y de sus besos.

- quizás – dijo Akane sobre los labios de él – deberíamos ir a mi cuarto…-

------------------

**ajá! me gusta dejarlos picados xD pero teng ke hacerlo para ke se mantengan enganchados a la historia xD jajajaja Bueno, gracias a todos los ke dejan coments y a los ke no tbn xD pero porfis dejen, xD**

**Suerte a todos y nos vemos prontito =) muaxis!**


	4. Travesuras

**Buenaaas buenas, si sé ke me odian y detestan xD pero han pasado MUCHAS COSAS xD entre esas mi graduación, mi viaje de graduación mi baile, navidad xD jajajaja en fin... muchas cosas...**

**Aca les dejo un nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten, y ke hayan pasado todos una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD :) Xoxo'S**

**Travesuras**

Ranma no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Su ex prometida, Akane Tendo, la que no le gustaba verlo mucho en su cuarto cuando vivían en el dojo Tendo, la que le decía pervertido por lo mínimo que hiciera, la que le golpeaba por no hacer nada, lo estaba invitando a su habitación. No sabía que pensar… es decir, obviamente se estaban mojando por la lluvia que parecía no encontrar fin, pero después de la escena que habían tenido, una invitación de ese tipo sonaba muy tentadora. Y él no estaba dispuesto a decir no.

- vale – dijo levantándose de donde estaba y colocándola en el piso a ella con sumo cuidado. Tomó la bolsa de ambos y corrieron hasta el edificio donde Akane vivía.

Una vez en el cuarto, Akane había tirado su maleta en un rincón y había corrido al baño a buscar una toalla con la cual secarse. Tomó otra y se la pasó a Ranma para que hiciera lo mismo. Éste por otro lado, veía el cuarto de Akane con curiosidad mientras se secaba: la habitación no tenía el mismo toque infantil que tenía su vieja habitación en el dojo Tendo. Era más seria, con menos colorines pero igual de sencilla. Una cama para una persona, un escritorio, una mesa de noche con una lámpara, un reloj y un portarretratos. Frente a la cama estaba el armario el cual era de color blanco. Asumió que debería tener cajones por dentro para que ella guardara su ropa interior y demás.

- ya terminaste tu escrudiño, Ranma? – dijo ella mientras se quitaba el mojado pantalón que tenía.

- casi – dijo Ranma mirándola con atención. Ella se percató que miraba sus bragas y sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿ves algo que te guste? – preguntó coqueta, cosa que hizo a Ranma sonreír.

- veo muchas cosas que me gustan…- le respondió él. Entonces Akane se percató que su camisa era blanca y se transparentaba.

Se dirigió al armario y buscó entre sus cajones un suéter que le quedara largo y unos shorts. Luego recordó que él también estaba mojado y que tal vez quería cambiarse por lo que buscó entre su ropa, un suéter y unos bóxers de corazones que había comprado para regalarle a Dai el día de los inocentes y se los tendió a Ranma.

- es lo único que tengo que puede quedarte… - dijo Akane – cuando te saques la ropa, me la pasas para colgarla acá dentro del baño.

- ok, gracias – contestó tomando la ropa que ella le tendía.

Akane se metió al baño y terminó de quitarse la ropa húmeda que tenía. No sabía por qué lo había invitado a su cuarto. Se había dejado llevar por sus deseos más ocultos y había soltado la frase sin pensarlo. Ahora lo tenía afuera, esperándola…no sabía cómo actuar ahora…tal vez debía salir y hablarle como si nada o quizás empezar lo que habían dejado inconcluso…

Cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró cambiado con la ropa mojada en una mano y sosteniendo el portarretrato en la otra. Cuando Ranma la vio salir del baño, le tendió la ropa mojada, la cual ella tomó y colgó en la ducha para que se secara un poco.

- Akane, quién es él – preguntó Ranma señalando el tipo del portarretrato quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Akane había percibido cierto tono de resentimiento en la pregunta pero no le prestó mucha atención.

- un ex novio – dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

- es de acá de la universidad? –

- sí… era amigo de Dai –

- ya veo. – Ranma dejó el portarretratos en la mesa de noche y se volteó a verla. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y un suéter que le quedaba más o menos largo, pues le tapaba casi todo el short. Llevaba el cabello suelto para que se secara y tenía en su mirada cierto toque especial, que no podía descifrar aún.

- sí…- la situación era bastante cómica y algo incómoda. Cuando una pareja rompe, muchas veces quedan como amigos, otras se odian. En el caso particular de Ranma y Akane todo había quedado en el aire. Ella simplemente se había ido y él, por primera vez, no había ido tras ella. No habían tenido tiempo de amistarse o de odiarse, pero aún así era gracioso el hecho de que él estuviera allí preguntándole por su portarretrato y más con ese tono de resentimiento con el que había hecho la pregunta.

- para ser importante… cuánto duraron? –

- 6 meses…-

- lo querías mucho? –

- de veras tendremos esta conversación? – preguntó Akane sonriéndole. Ranma la miró unos instantes y comprendió que se estaba comportando como un tonto.

- tienes razón. No la tendremos…- se acercó a ella – qué tal si continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente afuera? – entonces la besó de nuevo. Esta vez el beso no duró mucho pues la puerta del cuarto se abrió inesperadamente.

- Akane, la clase de danza va a empezar…- Eri entraba al cuarto de Akane quedando algo shockeada al ver la escena. – jajajaja vaya, no esperaba esto.-

- Cierto! La clase! – saltó Akane dejando a Ranma perplejo. Akane tomó su celular, las llaves del dormitorio y su wallet – cierren el cuarto cuando salgan! – gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Eri observó a su amiga salir del cuarto y sonrió. Era muy chistoso que hubiese salido así, se imaginó que estaba algo apenada de que los hubiera visto en plena acción, pero si era así, era muy tonta.

- "_Tal vez debería encontrarla así más seguido_" pensó para sus adentros. Luego vio a Ranma quien no entendía la diversión de Eri en lo absoluto. – Ranma Saotome – se sentó a su lado y se le quedó mirando a los ojos – quién diría que tú de todas las personas terminarías estudiando aquí, reencontrándote con Akane…-

Ranma pensó en las palabras que le decía Eri, eran totalmente ciertas. Tal vez ese era su destino: encontrarse con Akane nuevamente…saldar cuentas…aclarar todo…y por fin estar juntos. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Él no era de las personas que creía en el destino, pero quería creer en lo que había pensado con todo su corazón.

- Eri… me gustaría saber algo…-

- déjame adivinar… te gustaría saber: a) Quién es el chico que está con Akane en la foto. B) saber dónde queda la clase de danza a la que fue Akane. C) saber si tienes una nueva oportunidad con Akane…- Ranma la observó perplejo. Le iba a preguntar sobre la última opción, pero en realidad quería saber las tres. – Veo que quieres saber las tres – dijo Eri sonriendo de nuevo.

- bien, ahora sí tengo algo de miedo…-

Eri rió al ver al chico algo tenso. Suspiró y cerró la puerta, quedando dentro con Ranma. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a su querido novio explicándole que estaba con Ranma haciéndole un favor a Akane, que después le contaría con detalles. Hiro no era celoso, pero no le iba a gustar nada enterarse por alguien que no fuese ella que estaba encerrada con otro hombre en un cuarto.  
Dejó el celular en la cama y se sentó frente a Ranma.

- Bien Ranma… - comenzó tomando una gran bocanada de aire – te diré un par de cosas que creo, debes saber…-

* * *

Akane corría intensamente al salón de danza. Era una materia extracurricular, la había escogido a principio de su carrera para llenar el espacio, pero jamás se había arrepentido de esa decisión. Había ganado mucha confianza en sí misma gracias al baile, además de flexibilidad y una excelente condición física.  
Cuando llegó, apenas estaban estirando. Sus compañeras la recibieron con una sonrisa y la profesora le dio una mirada desaprobadora, pero aún así la dejó entrar y comenzar a estirar, después de todo, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a su clase de danza.

Se sentó en el suelo, y abrió las piernas en forma de V para comenzar a estirarse. Cuando se metió a las clases le pareció realmente tonto estirarse, es decir, para qué estirarse si vas a bailar? Pero luego se dio cuenta que era muy importante, sobre todo para las principiantes como ella que no estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo.  
Hizo varios ejercicios de estiramientos de piernas, brazos, espalda y unas cuantas rotaciones de pies, muñecas y cuello. Luego se paró y comenzó la clase junto a sus demás compañeras.

- Bueno chicas, hoy tendremos un examen para terminar el mes…- la profesora Kawari tenía unos 39 años. Su piel era tostada, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos grises; poseía una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada muy coqueta, pero a veces su actitud era algo rara. Lo que era seguro tanto para las estudiantes como para el resto de los profesores era que mejor profesora de baile no había en todo el país. – como estoy de buen humor, podrán hacer cualquier tipo de paso, será un examen relativamente fácil por eso y digo relativamente porque, serán canciones difíciles de bailar. Tendrán que encontrarle el tempo y dejarse llevar por el ritmo. Sé que están estresadas por los exámenes, así que pensé que sería una buena manera de relajarse y de paso un examen bastante fácil.-

La reacción general de las chicas que estaban allí fue de entusiasmo. Sí, su profesora estaba medio mal de la cabeza, tenía un humor cambiante y drástico, pero en lo que a exámenes se refería era la mejor. Todas las que estaban allí, lo estaban porque habían aprendido de una u otra forma a amar el baile, y le encantaban esos exámenes porque eran un reto que debían superar, no solo para demostrarles a las demás que podían bailar tan bien como ellas, sino para demostrarse a sí mismas que podían hacer lo que quisiesen si tenían música. Además, como la profesora había dicho, era una excelente forma de relajación.

- bueno, comencemos. – Prendió la radio y escogió una canción de su iPod – Yamamoto, va usted…-

Una joven de rizos se levantó y escuchó los primeros segundos de la canción. Tuvo mucha suerte, conocía la canción por lo que sería fácil dejarse llevar.

-------------------

Ranma escuchaba con atención lo que Eri le estaba explicando acerca de su chance con Akane. Había procurado prestarle mucha atención a ese aspecto, ya que Eri se había negado completamente a contarle sobre el chico, solo lo que ya sabía: era un ex novio su ex prometida. Algo irónico que él lo dijera, pero bueno…

- Cuando supe que eras el ex prometido de Akane, miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero estaba demasiado perpleja para hacer algo. Luego te fui conociendo de apoco y me di cuenta de que me caías bien. – se soltó el cabello, lo peinó un poco y lo volvió a recoger en una tortia. - pues sí… en realidad me caes muy bien, Ranma, por eso te voy a decir esto. Sé que entre tú y Akane hay cosas todavía, lo acabo de confirmar con ese beso que vi enante, pero me parece que antes de dar un paso más, deberías hablar con ella. Hablar bien…-

- pero tú sabes cómo es ella, Eri… terca y obstinada, no va a querer hablar del tema…-

- precisamente porque sé cómo es ella, debes hablarle si es que quieres volver a tener algo con ella. – Eri volvió a suspirar – Ranma, cuando Akane llegó aquí, era muy cerrada…casi ni hablaba con nadie, solo con Yuri… poco a poco se fue abriendo a nosotros y un día, en la playa nos contó lo que había pasado…- Ranma no se sorprendió tanto, pues supuso que Akane tendría que haberse desahogado de una manera u otra, sino no hubiera tenido ese cambio radical que había tenido. – Fue muy amargo para ella recordarlo, pero cuando terminó de contarnos se sintió liberada…como si un peso hubiese sido quitado de sus hombros, lo puedo decir por el alivio que se vio en sus ojos y en su tono de voz...- guardaron silencio unos instantes y luego continuó – Tal vez lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era desahogarse abiertamente con nosotros. Después de ese momento, nos hicimos totalmente inseparables y nuestra amistad se hizo más profunda. Quizás lo que Akane necesite ahora y creo que tú también lo necesitas, es eso…hablar…quitarse ese peso de encima.-

Ranma observó a Eri verle y luego bajó la mirada al reloj de su muñeca. Eri tenía razón: él deseaba hablar con Akane de todo lo que había sucedido…lo necesitaba. No sólo porque quería tratar de tener algo con ella, sino para sanar su propia cicatriz de una vez por todas. Había estado abierta por tres años cerrando lenta y dolorosamente.

- hoy, es el día indicado…supongo que irás a la fiesta en la casa del lago? – Ranma asintió sin pensar – bueno, acostumbramos a jugar entre nosotros un juego llamado pregunta, no sé si lo hayas jugado alguna vez…

- la verdad es que no – dijo Ranma

- bueno no importa, es lo de menos. Después de que llevemos un tiempo jugando, podrás hablar con ella…como estamos en fin de exámenes de seguro tomará de más, después de todo nos quedaremos a dormir allí.-

- todos? – preguntó Ranma sin entender bien.

- sí…en realidad no es una casa – dijo Eri sonriéndole – es un hotel que se llama "casa del lago". Bien, respecto a dónde queda el salón de baile... es el 450B en la planta baja de este edificio.- Ranma le sonrió y la abrazó.

- muchas gracias, Eri. Te debo una –

- tranquilo…- ambos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto de Akane. Eri tomó el camino de la derecha y Ranma el de la izquierda. Echaría un vistazo a su tormento bailando.

* * *

- muy bien todas eh – dijo la profesora – han hecho un buen trabajo. Bueno Tendo, como fuiste la última en llegar, eres la última en bailar. Pasa adelante. –

Akane se paró en el medio del salón y esperó a que la profesora eligiera una canción. A penas esta empezó, sonrió. Era una de sus canciones favoritas y coincidencialmente había visto un par de videos en Youtube de bailes de esa canción de One Republic, Apologize.

Empezó a moverse suavemente al ritmo en que el vocalista cantaba. Miraba directo a la pared, dando la impresión de que miraba a todo el público, cuando en realidad no era así. Se dejó llevar por la música y cerró los ojos para disfrutar en verdad de lo que tanto la apasionaba, relajaba y desestresaba.

Ranma veía a Akane desde afuera, pues el salón tenía unos ventanales enormes de un lado y se podía ver toda la clase desde el exterior. Le resultaba fascinante verla bailar de esa manera tan desprendida y suelta, se notaba a leguas que amaba desde el fondo de su corazón lo que hacía y eso lo hacía sonreír.  
Hacia unos movimientos tan acertados con la música (pues a pesar de estar fuera del salón escuchaba perfectamente la canción) y la letra de la canción que lo inducían a no parar de mirar. Era tan elegante y simple, recta y flexible, tierna y sexy…era muy….Seductora. Esa era la palabra perfecta para Akane: seductora. Había sabido acompasar perfectamente el baile con la seducción y eso le encantaba a Ranma. Definitivamente, esperaría con ansías que llegara la hora de la fiesta.

Miró su reloj nuevamente y decidió que no faltaba mucho para esa hora, así que bajo de la rama de donde había estado observando a Akane y emprendió el camino hacia su dormitorio. Entonces escuchó una parte de la canción que lo hizo parar a mitad de camino: "it's too late to apologize". Negó con la cabeza y alejó el pensamiento negativo de su mente. Después de todo, el sí se había disculpado en su momento, solamente, que nunca supo si su disculpa había sido aceptada o no.

* * *

Ginna y Matsui esperaban a sus amigos en el portón de la escuela. Todos los alumnos de la universidad llegaban al portón de la universidad y se iban directo a la fiesta de la casa del lago. Se estaban empezando a desesperar porque querían coger los mejores cuartos, pero si seguían demorándose, ya no habría.

- hola chicos! – dijo Dai llegando junto a Yuri y Akane – listos?

- sí, solo faltan Hiro, Eri y Ranma…- dijo Ginna algo enojada. – no sé que esperan!

- ya cálmate – dijo Hiro llegando junto a los otros dos – yo llamé en la tarde y reservé habitaciones. Cómo haremos para ir?

- en mi carro, es más grande que el Mustang de Akane…- dijo Dai – sólo que algunos tendrán que ir en la parte de atrás de la pick up…con las maletas…-

- eso es lo de menos – dijo Akane – dale, vamos para poder dejar todo en las habitaciones e ir a bailar…-

Veinticinco minutos después, se encontraron bajando del carro. El camino era un poco largo, pero valía la pena pues el lugar era hermoso. Ranma estaba realmente fascinado, el lago era enorme y tenía tres muelles en distintos puntos, los árboles eran enormes y muy verdes, lo notaba perfectamente porque la luz de la luna llena dejaba que se viera todo con claridad. Era simplemente bellísimo.

- es más bonito de día – le dijo Akane – la primera vez que vine, quedé igual de maravillada que tú-

Entraron al lobby del hotel y habían muchos compañeros de su universidad esperando una habitación, muy pocos esperando la llave. Con tanto estrés por los exámenes, a muchos se les había olvidado reservar. Suerte que ellos tenían un amigo como Dai, porque si no, seguramente no tendrían habitación.

- cuántas habitaciones reservó? – le preguntó la recepcionista

- tres – contestó Dai dejando a todos perplejos.

- porqué tres, Dai?-

- una para mí y Yuri, otra para Hiro y Eri, otra para Matsui y Gina…-

- ajá y Akane y Ranma? – preguntó Ginna estresada.

- tranquila joven, una de las habitaciones es para cuatro personas…- dijo la recepcionista sonriendo y entregándole las llaves a Dai.

- lo siento, pero era todo lo que había…Los que están esperando habitación tendrán que dormir en otro lugar porque no había mucho espacio…

- a mi no me molesta – dijo Ranma mirando a Akane

- a mi tampoco, total puede que no durmamos, así que…- todos rieron, era cierto, tal vez nadie dormiría. Las habitaciones estaban cerca una de la otra por lo que todos subieron a sus cuartos, dejaron las maletas y se dirigieron a la parte de afuera del hotel, donde sería la fiesta.

- después de todo, quién organiza la fiesta? – preguntó Ranma al ver la decoración estilo playa. Habían unas treinta mesas de 10 puestos (de las cuales aproximadamente 20 estaban tomadas), dos bares, uno a la derecha, otro a la izquierda y el dj en medio de ambos bares. La música sonaba duro y como aún eran las 8:30, la gente solo se dedicaba a charla y tomar.

- la hija del decano – dijo Ginna – esta fiesta es legendaria en la universidad y esta se supone ha de ser la mejor, porque es su año de graduación…

- ya veo…y antes de ella quién la organizaba? –

- las otras hermanas – contestó Hiro – verás, son 7, ella es la quinta y la que le sigue entró este año a la uni…según escuché, ha ayudado a su hermana a hacerla, ya que ella es la que tiene que continuar con la tradición –

- vamos a sentarnos por allí – dijo Yuri señalando una mesa cercana al bar derecho. Los ocho se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

De vez en cuando dos se paraban a buscar tragos para todos y continuaban charlando. Como una hora después la fiesta se prendió y la pista de baile se empezó a llenar de gente. No había luces artificiales, únicamente la de las antorchas y la luna, por lo que el ambiente era perfecto para bailar.  
Akane tomaba un sexo en la playa y veía con ojos ansiosos la pista de baile. Ginna, Matsui, Dai y Yuri se habían ido a bailar, mientras Hiro, Eri, y ella estaban aún en la mesa, pues Ranma había ido a buscar un trago.

- vamos, Akane. Porqué no vas a bailar? – preguntó Eri

- no quiero bailar sola…- dijo Akane un tanto molesta consigo misma, ella normalmente no le importaba eso.-

- desde cuando eso ha sido un problema para ti? –

- no sé…jamás, pero quiero bailar con alguien hoy…-

- bueno, tal vez tu ex, quiera – le dijo muy bajo Eri a Akane. Akane la miró y se sintió un poco desorientada – jajaja, recuerda que los vi en la tarde besándose muy apasionadamente en tu cuarto-

- jajaja es cierto – dijo Akane. Ambas miraron hacia el bar y vieron a Ranma hablando con una chica pelirroja; justo ese momento, un chico de cabellos rubios le tendió una mano y Akane sin pensarlo la tomó entre las suyas – la verdad me da igual si quiere o no, yo vine a disfrutar…-

Hiro miró a Eri y la abrazó por los hombros. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió abierta y despreocupadamente.

- tranquila, guapa. En algún momento se tendrán que dar cuenta que ambos merecen una nueva oportunidad.-

- a este paso, jamás lo harán…-

- ya verás…-

- dónde está Akane? – Preguntó Ranma sentándose nuevamente en la mesa – tengo ganas de bailar…- Hiro miró a Eri y se echó a reír.

- está bailando con aquel tipo, mira – le señaló la ubicación de Akane haciendo que Ranma frunciera rápidamente el ceño.

- quién es él?-

- un chico que la invitó a bailar…- respondió inocentemente Hiro.

- mmm… tengo una idea para solucionar eso…- dijo Ranma levantándose de la silla y yendo hasta donde la pelirroja de hacia unos momentos. Le dijo unas palabras a lo que ella asintió y seguidamente se la llevó a la pista de baile, abriéndose paso hasta estar suficientemente cerca de Akane y el rubio.

Sonaba un merengue muy latino que agradó a Ranma por lo que empezó a moverse al compás de la canción, marcando el paso para la pelirroja. Se quedó bailando largo rato con ella, hablando de trivialidades. Habían sido compañeros en su primer año de estudio en su antigua universidad y se habían reencontrado en esta. Habían sido buenos amigos y contrincantes y se debían muchos favores el uno al otro, por eso había acudido a ella, ese era un buen momento para pagarse esos favores.

Ranma se acercó a la pareja de Akane y le tocó el hombro suavemente. Sonrió amistosamente y le tendió la mano de la pelirroja, la cual el rubio aceptó gustoso y él tomó la de Akane sin preocupación alguna, pues ahora ella bailaría con él y sólo con él.

- hola – dijo Ranma

- hola – dijo Akane un tanto confundida – por qué hiciste eso?

- porque deseaba bailar contigo, te molesta? –

- no…-dijo Akane escuchando como el ritmo cambiaba a su amado reggaetón. Eso le gustaba, así podría bailar pegada a él y hacerlo pagar por hacerla enojar momentos atrás. Se volteó para que su espalda quedara frente al torso de Ranma y empezó a menearse suavemente contra toda la parte frontal de él.

Ranma percibió el gesto de buena manera, era un baile sensual y provocador, él lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a perder esa batalla tan fácilmente. Colocó suavemente sus varoniles manos en la estrecha cintura de Akane y empezó a acariciar la pronunciada curva suavemente. Akane sonrió ante el acto y se volteó nuevamente para quedar frente a frente con él.

- Te crees muy listo Saotome…-dijo Akane abrazándolo por el cuello – pero no lo eres en lo absoluto – Akane bajo una de sus manos suavemente hasta el pecho de Ranma y la dejó allí un rato mientras miraba sus ojos.

- por qué dices eso, Akane? – Ranma la miraba a los ojos también. Siempre le gustó la manera en que lo miraba, como si pasara de todo y a la vez nada por su cabeza.

- porque estás intentando seducirme….- Akane bajó un poco la mano que tenía en el pecho de Ranma y sonrió – pero me subestimas… tendrías que esforzarte más…- entonces sin que Ranma pudiera hacer nada, ella restregaba su cintura contra la de él en un leve vaivén que lo hizo calentar insofacto.

- Akane…- dijo con voz ronca mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de ella y sentía como su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. Akane seguía moviendo su cuerpo contra el de él en ese singular vaivén que lo llevó a un recuerdo de su pasado.

:::Flash Back:::

Akane le sonreía feliz. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa en su rostro. La quería demasiado y se reprochaba internamente no haber aceptado eso antes, tal vez hubiera encontrado la felicidad si no hubiera sido tan terco.

- Sabes? Me encanta esto…-dijo Ranma poniendo un sudoroso mechón de ella detrás de su oreja. La espalda de él estaba contra el colchón de la cama y ella estaba sobre él, sudada, mirándolo a los ojos, tal como le gustaba.

- qué?-

- hacer el amor contigo…- dijo Ranma cambiando de posición quedando el arriba. – me encanta saber que eres mía…-

- a mí también me gusta…- Akane le sonrió y lo animó a seguir moviendo las caderas, esta vez más rápido – me encanta que te guste – atrajo su cara a la de ella y lo besó suavemente mientras el aceleraba más el movimiento.

::: Fin del flash Back:::

- En qué piensas? – la voz de ella lo sacó de sus recuerdos, atrayéndolo a la realidad.

- solo recordaba…buenos momentos…- dijo sonriendo. Akane pudo ver en sus ojos cuánta pasión y deseo guardaba dentro de sí por lo que decidió seguir un rato más.

- creo…que sería bueno volver a cambiar de parejas…- dijo Akane juguetona.

- ni lo pienses – dijo Ranma sujetándola aún más – esta noche eres mía…

Akane sonrió a Ranma y se recostó de él mientras seguían bailando. En el fondo anhelaba estar así con él. En el fondo quería estar así con él siempre, pero eso tal vez no fuera muy buena idea.

- Akane, lo siento…- Akane se confundió y miró a Ranma a los ojos. Entonces, sin previo aviso él se apoderó de sus labios en un beso salvaje y apasionado. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sorpresivamente él la abrazó y pudo sentir con claridad cuán excitado estaba él. – te deseo…-

- Ranma….- Akane se separó y lo besó de nuevo. Se restregó más contra él y lo escuchó gemir.

- vámonos de aquí – dijo Ranma jalándole la mano, y juntos fueron camino a la mesa – Hiro…dame las llave de tu cuarto.

* * *

**ok, espero que les haya gustado y de verdad siento mucho muchisimo la espera, muax felices fiestas a todos eeeh =)**


	5. Pasado

**Notas de Orphee: En este capitulo, ranma y Akane recordaran cómo empezó su relación. está todo contado en primera persona y arriba les pongo desde el punto de vista de quién. Tendra una segunda parte este capitulo para ver porqué se separaron. tiene un pequeño lemon para que se entretegan pero no se emocionen porque es bastante suave. les prometo que cuando volvamos al presente pondré un lemon digno de recordar xD**

**Capítulo 5  
****_"Pasado"_**

**Recuerdos desde el punto de Akane**

_Veníamos del colegio caminando como siempre: él en la cerca y yo en la calle. Ambos veníamos en silencio, cada cual pensando en nuestras cosas. Yo tenía mucho que hacer, estábamos en los exámenes finales y tenía que estudiar y seguramente tendría que ayudarlo a él. Era un idiota de primera._

_- Akane…- dijo bajando de un salto de la cerca y caminando a mi lado – vamos a la fiesta de Daisuke-_

_Me quedé algo sorprendida ante esto…Ranma Saotome invitándome a una fiesta de sus amigos? Eso no era normal. Lo miré un rato con el gesto fruncido y miré bien sus ojos para cerciorarme que no era Ken el copión. Había aprendido a ver sus ojos y sabía cuando mentía o no. No estaba mintiendo y estaba 100% segura que no era Ken._

_- te sientes bien? – Pregunté con una ceja levantada – es raro que tú me invites a hacer algo…- desde la boda fallida, su trato había mejorado para conmigo. Incluso me había besado después de una pequeña discusión pero desde eso no hablábamos mucho…estábamos confundidos…o por lo menos yo lo estaba._

_- sí, Akane…- dijo mirándome cansino._

_- está bien…- dije empezando a caminar nuevamente. Tal vez no era mala idea…quizás quería mejorar conmigo._

_- perfecto – no vi su sonrisa pero apostaba a que tenía una en su rostro._

_Ese día, cuando llegamos a casa, comimos como siempre con nuestra familia y una vez que empezamos el postre Ranma les informó a todos que saldríamos juntos. Por su puesto nuestros padres empezaron a hacer planes para una nueva boda, Kasumi como siempre, sonreía y Nabiki seguramente hacia algún tipo de plan para sacarle provecho a la situación._

_Yo por otro lado era una historia completamente distinta… estaba totalmente sorprendida, no sabía que tenía en mente mi prometido, pero por Dios…me estaba sorprendiendo como jamás lo había hecho… lo miré consternada y sin saber que decir._

_- no, paren…- dijo Ranma serio mirando a nuestros padres y a Nabiki – saldremos juntos, sí. Pero ninguno de ustedes – dijo apuntando en especial a Nabiki – hará nada que lo complique…déjennos ser, por favor…-_

_- Saotome, está escuchando eso? – Dijo mi padre – se están poniendo serios! –_

_- así es Tendo, pronto tendremos herederos nuevos! – dijo su padre tomando de las manos al mío._

_- Padre, tío – dijo Kasumi hablando por primera vez – no lo arruinen. Tu tampoco Nabiki…- dicho eso se paró de la mesa y se fue. Bien, ahora sí estaba confundida._

_- bueno… - Ranma se levantó de donde estaba y me miró sonriendo – nos vamos a las 9, después de que cenemos y estemos listos._

_- vale…- dije mirando mientras se iba al Dojo a entrenar._

_----****----_

_Esa noche, después de comer, me metí al baño y limpié tranquilamente mi cuerpo. Estaba muy feliz, no podía evitar sonreír y de pensar en que tal vez Ranma sí estaba poniéndose serio como decían nuestros padres._

_Al salir del baño, me topé con él quien me miraba sonriendo. En otra ocasión le hubiera pegado por ser tan pervertido, pero en vez de eso, le sonreí también y luego me fui dejándolo sorprendido. Tal vez yo también debía crecer un poco, después de todo, teníamos ambos ya 18 años._

_Cuando entre a mi cuarto, apliqué crema a mi cuerpo y posteriormente me coloque la ropa interior encima. Quería ponerme algo lindo, pero toda mi ropa era tan…aburrida. Entonces vi unos jeans que Nabiki me había regalado en Navidad. Jamás me habían gustado, por eso jamás los usé, pero ese día me parecieron adecuados así que sin pensarlo mucho me los puse. Se me veían bastante bien. Luego fui al cuarto de Nabiki y le pedí una blusa a juego. Estaba de buen humor porque usaba los jeans que me había dado, así que me dio una blusa de color rosa fuerte muy linda que me hacía juego._

_Regresé a mi cuarto y me puse el lápiz labial y delineé mis ojos con un lápiz negro. Sólo eso hice, pues me gustaba como me veía sin maquillaje. Mire mi reflejo atentamente, me veía muy bien. Mi autoestima había subido mucho últimamente por lo que me sentí como una semidiosa. Entonces el tocó la puerta de mi habitación y preguntó que si ya estaba lista._

_- ya voy…-dije tomando mi bolsita. Entonces abrí la puerta y contuve la respiración al verlo con esa camisa roja con un botón abierto haciéndolo ver súper relajado. Sus jeans eran negros y llevaba unas zapatillas de igual color. Se veía sexy…demasiado sexy._

_- te ves hermosa –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_- gracias… tu también te vez bien…- dije sonriéndole._

_- vamos pues – dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras. Una vez que llegamos abajo, abrí la puerta principal y miré hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala – nos vamos – grité._

_- cuídense – dijo Kasumi – no lleguen muy tarde…-_

_- ok – dijo Ranma y así proseguimos a salir hasta el portón. Una vez fuera, sin que yo lo esperara, tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta la casa de Daisuke. Esto era totalmente nuevo para mí…pero se sentía muy bien. Algo me decía que este sería el principio de algo nuevo y maravilloso._

_----***----_

**Recuerdos desde el punto de vista de Ranma**

_Esa noche sentí que algo especial estaba por pasar entre nosotros. Desde el día en que la besé por primera vez decidí que todo sería diferente entre ambos…pero después no supe cómo reaccionar. Llegamos a casa y no nos hablamos mucho por tres días…era como si estuviésemos asimilando lo que había pasado. Yo también buscaba una buena razón para salir con ella…podía invitarla a salir, pero aún me daba un poco de pena y prefería que fuera en un grupo. Y ese día Daisuke me informó de su fiesta, por lo que supe que era el día perfecto para salir con ella._

_Debo admitir que me costó un poco invitarla pero, lo hice. Ella lucía bastante sorprendida pero por algún motivo u otro, aceptó. Sentí que un peso se me cayó de encima cuando lo hizo, pues estaba bastante inseguro, pero no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad que tenía con ella. Definitivamente no la perdería.  
Luego de almorzar, les informé a todos lo que planeábamos hacer y qué bueno que hablé con Kasumi antes de hacerlo, sabía que si ella me apoyaba, los demás tendrían que hacerlo, después de todo era como la que tenía la última palabra, aunque no muchos se percataran de ello._

_Cuando Akane abrió la puerta…Dios, no sé como hice para no babearme allí mismo…estaba hermosísima con ese atuendo que resaltaba de manera sutil sus curvas, realzaba su belleza de manera natural…era tan hermosa…_

_***----***_

_Cuando íbamos camino a la casa de Daisuke, no le solté la mano. Se sentía tan bien tener su contacto siempre…cerca de mí. Me contaba de los exámenes que venían pronto, tenía razón debíamos estudiar para poder entrar a la universidad. Ella no tendría problemas, era muy inteligente…yo era otra historia, pero ella me ayudaría.. lo sabía._

_- Cuando empezamos a estudiar, Ranma? – preguntó mirándome_

_- mañana, si quieres…- dije sonriéndole cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Daisuke. Toqué la puerta y esperé que nos abrieran – pero hoy vamos a divertirnos, Akane-_

_- claro – dijo ella sonriendo. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Daisuke con un par de collares y un sombreo como los que se usaba en año nuevo. La música se escuchaba bastante fuerte._

_- hola! Qué bueno que vinieron, pasen – dijo haciéndose un lado para que Akane y yo entráramos a la casa. Cuando cerró la puerta empezó a llevarnos hasta su jardín que era donde se desarrollaba la fiesta y entonces notó que teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas…- cielos… están…tomando en serio su relación? – preguntó sin creer._

_- sí – respondí yo firme. Le apreté levemente la mano a Akane como para afirmar aún más lo anterior._

_- ya era, Saotome – dijo Daisuke sonriendo – bueno vengan acá están las amigas de Akane –_

_Llegamos hasta la mesa donde estaban las amigas de Akane y las saludamos como siempre. Estaban sorprendidas de vernos juntos y con las manos entrelazadas, pero fueron más discretas que Daisuke y solo miraron a Akane con sus caras de "me tienes que contar". Las mujeres eran tan típicas.  
Suspiré y me senté dejando una silla libre para que ella estuviera cerca de sus amigas y cerca mío._

_- y entonces, Ranma…- me dijo una vez avanzada la fiesta, mientras sus amigas bailaban – es en serio todo esto…o no?_

_- Akane, es enserio – dije con mi mejor cara de seriedad – muy en serio…quiero que lo nuestro funcione…-_

_- a qué se debe este cambio…?-_

_- a nada en especial…simplemente me di cuenta que era hora de madurar…me dio miedo pensar que te perdería el día que te besé… no soportaría eso de nuevo Akane…cuando estábamos en el monte…aquella vez…-_

_- ya shhh..- dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios – está bien, Ranma…me gusta que te lo tomes en serio… yo también lo haré.-_

_- Akane, Ranma, no quieren venir jugar? – Preguntó Yuka – vengan! – dijo jalando a Akane del brazo._

_Fuimos con Yuka a un círculo de nuestra clase donde todos estaban sentados en el piso. Había una botella en el medio y supe enseguida que se trataba de uno de esos juegos donde debíamos tomar… bueno, tal vez sería entretenido._

_- bien, las reglas son simples… tienes que mirar a una persona a los ojos y hacerle una pregunta esa persona, tiene que mirar a otra y hacerle otra pregunta. Es importante que mires a los ojos de la persona. No se puede responder la pregunta que te hacen ni preguntarle a la misma persona que te preguntó inmediatamente después. – explicó Yuka – por ejemplo, yo miro a Daisuke y le digo "de qué color es mi pelo?" y el mira a Akane y le pregunta "cuantos años tengo" y así nos vamos. Si contestan la pregunta o le preguntan a la persona que te acaba de preguntar o titubeas mucho al preguntarle a alguien más, tienes que tomar un trago de tequila…-_

_- se vale cualquier tipo de pregunta? – preguntó Sanae, una chica del curso_

_- por supuesto…pero empecemos suave, para que se haga interesante el juego – todos estuvieron de acuerdo y así empezamos el juego._

_Era muy chistoso porque lo primero que te decía tu cerebro cuando te preguntaban era contestar, por lo que al principio, casi todos tuvimos que tomar un "shot" de tequila. Luego, le cogimos el truco al juego y ya se fue haciendo más interesante._

_- Quieres hacerlo con Akane? – me preguntaron cuando estaba en otro canal. Me quedé en silencio sin saber que preguntarle a alguien. Todos rieron y empezaron a servirme el trago que me debía tomar.- lo siento Ranma jajaja – dijo Aiko el chico que me había hecho la pregunta – pero no pude resistirme jajaja!_

_- bueno Akane, yo tu me cuido. Después de todo el que calla otorga – dijo Sanae riendo junto a los demás._

_Así seguimos jugando una media hora más, y para ese entonces, varias de las chicas estaban algo borrachas. Akane y yo estábamos un poco más contentos de lo normal debido al alcohol, por lo que nos la pasábamos riendo tontamente con el otro y abrazándonos. Me dio por ver el reloj, y supe que era hora de volver, seguramente todos estaban esperándonos en la puerta de la casa._

_- Akane, vámonos….- dije parándome y tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantar – debemos ir antes que se preocupen más…-_

_- vale – dijo Akane parándose._

_Nos despedimos de todos y empezamos a caminar hasta nuestra casa. Esta vez ella me tomaba el brazo pues estaba un poco mareada. No era buena idea para nada tomar sentado y luego pararse, debía hacer una nota mental del asunto._

_- Ranma…-_

_-dime-_

_- gracias…-_

_- de nada, Akane – dije abrazándola mientras entrábamos a nuestra casa. Al parecer todos estaban dormidos, pero entonces vi una nota de Kasumi que decía que habían tenido que ir de emergencia al hospital pues mi padre estaba malo del estómago. Sonó el teléfono y me apresuré a cogerlo, seguro eran ellos – Residencia Tendo-_

_- Ranma! Qué bueno que ya llegaron. Tio Genma está bien, solo se quedará aquí un día – dijo la voz de Nabiki – bueno, Kasumi y mi papá se quedaran aquí. Yo tengo mucha pereza de caminar, así que creo que iré a casa de una amiga que vive cerca._

_- dónde están? –_

_- donde el doctor tofu. Vendrán? –_

_- no…Akane está un poco mareada, me quedaré con ella a cuidarla-_

_- Bien…me tendrás que dar dinero para que no diga eso – dijo Nabiki en tono bajo_

_- está bien, mañana te lo doy – dije colgando el teléfono – están donde el doctor Tofú… está bien mi papá._

_- qué bueno! – dijo Akane. – bueno, voy a dormir…-_

_- te acompaño…no quiero que te caigas…-_

_Subimos juntos las escaleras y entramos al cuarto de ella. Prendió la luz y se sentó en la cama tranquilamente y luego se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. Yo me acerqué a la cama y me senté viéndola. Se veía muy linda. Acerqué aún más mi rostro y le di un beso en la frente.  
Ella me miró y sonrió como solo ella lo sabía hacer._

_- quiero mi beso de buenas noches…- dijo tomando mi cuello y acercándome más a su rostro_

_- no hay problema – dije dándole un beso en los labios algo corto. Apoyé mi peso en mis antebrazos y la besé de nuevo._

_Poco a poco los besos empezaron a ser más y más exigentes…como si cada vez necesitara más de ella. Lo supe en el instante que empecé a besarla en el cuello y volver a sus labios una y otra vez. La posición en la que estaba, era algo incómoda por lo que me subí a la cama y me recosté solo un poco sobre ella para no aplastarla y poder besarla mejor al mismo tiempo._

_Sentí como con cada beso que ella depositaba en mi cuerpo me volvía más loco. Mi sexo empezaba a endurecerse y a subirse, y sabía que ella lo podía sentir porque suspiraba fuertemente. La ropa nos empezó a estorbar, así que quité mi camisa. Sus manos recorrieron suavemente mi pecho haciéndome estremecer._

_Yo colé por debajo de su camisa mi mano, tocando su tersa piel, su estrecha cintura, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta subir a sus senos…jamás pensé que fuera tan suave y tan delicioso tocarlos…la ayudé a quitarse su camisa y los miré con atención. Estaban cubiertos por su sostén, pero podía imaginarme lo bellos que eran._

_Entonces todo volvió a mí de golpe…qué estábamos haciendo? Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo y nos quedamos jadeando, mirándonos directo a los ojos del otro. Qué hacer ahora…?_

_- Akane…-_

_- Ranma…- dijo levantándose un poco y abrazándome por el cuello – Ranma…yo te amo…- dijo cerca de mi oído – te amo y de verdad, no tengo miedo de hacer esto contigo…lo deseo y sé que tu también….-_

_Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente unos minutos y me di cuenta que ella tenía razón. Yo deseaba hacer el amor con ella, y también la amaba. La amaba con locura, y quería que ella lo supiera. La abracé fuertemente y luego la besé en los labios lentamente._

_- yo también te amo, Akane – dije mirándola a los ojos – Tampoco tengo miedo de hacer esto contigo…-_

_Entonces nos besamos nuevamente y seguimos acariciando el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo los latidos del otro, suspirando el nombre del otro._

_La ropa que nos quedaba, fue descartada a medida que avanzábamos en nuestros besos. Solo cerrábamos los ojos para besarnos, siempre nos mirábamos a los ojos, leyendo lo que sentía el otro. Sonreíamos al saber que estábamos por vernos nuevamente desnudos._

_Me recosté sobre ella suavemente y la besé lentamente._

_- te amo….-_

_- yo también te amo – me dijo acariciando mi rostro y en ese momento nos hicimos una sola persona, una sola alma, un solo ser._

_En ese momento supe que ella era mía…que me pertenecía solo a mí. En ese momento supe lo que era hacer el amor por primera vez._

_-*-*-*-*_

**buenooo, qué tal? quise contar mas cosas desde el punto de vista de Ranma, porque releyendo el fic me di cuenta que contaba casi siempre mas desde el lado de Akane... además me parece muy lindo que sepamos de vez en cuando los sentmientos de Ranma, no? jejeje espero no haberme demorado tanto (creo ke esta vez no lo hice xD) y buenoo gracias por sus Reviews son lo máximo y de verdad que dan animos de seguir. sé que este cap me quedó algo más corto que los dos ultimos, pero me parece que este largo es menos pesado de leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y prometo más adelante darles un lemon digno de recordar..por mientras aguanten un poco con este ke stuvo bastante suave y romanticon xD**

**Feliz 2010 a todos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Buenaaas! sí si yo fuera ustedes estaría con torchas en las manos conganas de kemarme viva frente a una hoguera por demorarme TANTO, lo sé, y desde el fondo de mi alma les pido MUCHAS DISCULPAS. me vi envuelta en los examenes, luego en mis cortas vacaciones, en varios reseteos de pc, en suspensión de mi imaginación y el comienzo de la U...**_

_**de verdad lo siento, pero aqui tienen el final del pasado de estos dos. les aconsejo que se lean los capitulos anteriores (y si lo hacen pido disculpas porque releyendo me di cuenta de unos pekeños errores) pues el cap 4 kedo bastante picoso xD prometo continuar ese lapso lo más pronto posible, ya que en este cap aclaro el pasado.**_

_**sin mas:**_

**Baile y Seducción**

**Por: Orphee Girl**

**Capítulo 6  
_"Pasado II"_**

**Akane POV**

Fue la mejor noche de todas. Jamás pensé que hacer el amor me llenara tanto, de una manera tan especial, tan…completa. Si antes pensaba que mi amor jamás sería tan completo, ahora no era así. Todo había sido tan, de repente, no planeado, no soñado, no esperado y aún así, perfecto.

Sí, había sido perfecto porque estaba con él. Con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Debo admitir que fue una sensación extraña y dolorosa, pero llena de placer por el simple hecho de saber que era él.

No sabía bien porqué habíamos llegado así hasta mi cuarto, estábamos mareados, pero no borrachos. Tal vez el alcohol nos hizo estar más relajados y por eso nuestros deseos carnales y sentimentales salieron a flote para finalmente unirnos en un solo ser.

Estábamos abrazados en mi cama. Cómo agradecía que fuera tan pequeña, así podíamos estar más cerca el uno del otro. Nos mirábamos reflejados en los ojos del otro. Era muy romántico estar así, tan juntos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas al igual que nuestras piernas, tapados por mi sábana. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz! El hombre el cual me robaba todo, me correspondía y me lo había demostrado no solo con palabras, sino con hechos.

- ahora qué pasará? – preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- no sé…- respondí automáticamente – quiero seguir con nuestra relación…pero no quiero que sepan que hemos hecho esto…-

- yo tampoco. Nos casarían inmediatamente y no es que no quiera, sino que es muy pronto. –

- exacto. Yo quiero ir a la universidad primero…-

- lo sé – me dijo sonriendo – tranquila. Lo importante es que estamos juntos. Ya veremos qué hacer.

- sí…- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. Nos miramos largo rato y poco a poco el sueño nos ganó. Esa noche dormí como un bebé, sentía una sensación de comodidad extrema, porque sabía que estaba en sus brazos. Creo que ni siquiera me moví como solía hacer.

Leves rayos de sol hicieron que frunciera el ceño en mis sueños. Eso y unos ruidos que escuché abajo. Abrí los ojos apresuradamente y vi que arriba mío estaba Ranma sonriéndome. Me dio un beso en la frente que me hizo sonreír y luego me habló.

- ya llegaron. Debo irme. Siento haberte despertado pero no quería que te levantaras sin verme y pensaras algo que no era. – eso me hizo conmover mucho. – Te amo, Akane. – me dio un pico en los labios y se paró de la cama hacia la ventana. – Nos vemos más tarde – y con una sonrisa desapareció de mi cuarto.

El "más tarde" no se hizo esperar mucho, pues la melodiosa voz de Kasumi dejó saber que ya el desayuno estaba listo. Yo ni siquiera me había bañado pues tenía mucho sueño. Sonreí al recordar el motivo de mi cansancio y desperezándome, me puse mi pijama para disimular y fui al baño a lavarme la cara y los dientes rápidamente. Cuando baje, ya todos estaban comiendo. Me senté como de costumbre al lado de él y con una sonrisa le dije a todos los buenos días.

Ranma me miró sutilmente de reojo asegurándose que Nabiki no nos veía y me sonrió tiernamente. Luego siguió tragando como siempre hacía.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Nabiki retiró los platos y nuestros padres empezaron a beber té. Nosotros nos quedamos viendo la televisión y seguimos así por un rato hasta que me aburrí y me dirigí al baño. Ranma me lanzó una mirada y siguió en lo suyo.

Cuando llegué al baño, empecé a preparar todo. Quité mis ropas y tranque el baño. Empecé a ver mi reflejo en el espejo y me sonreí. No podía evitar sentirme tan feliz.

- te ves hermosa cuando sonríes así…-

- Ranma! Qué haces aquí? -

- vine a bañarme…- dijo mientras me sonreía y me tomaba por la cintura. – te molesta?

- para nada… - y así nos bañamos juntos por primera vez. Fue la segunda mejor sensación que había tenido en las últimas 24 horas.

Pasamos dos meses así. Manteníamos nuestra relación oculta mientras Ranma se iba deshaciendo poco a poco de las otras trepadoras como había empezado a decirles yo, para gracia de Ranma, quien amaba verme celosa cuando alguna de ellas se le restregaba encima (entiéndase Shampoo y Kodachi) o cuando Ukyo le cocinaba.

La primera en darse por vencida fue Kodachi, que gracias a un plan ideado por Nabiki (el cual nos costó bastante dinero) se había ido con un caballero que había conocido "accidentalmente", obviamente todo era parte del plan, pero el amigo de Nabiki terminó enamorándose perdidamente de la loca esa y para nuestra sorpresa (y buena suerte), la loca, también se había enamorado del chico.

Luego, proseguimos con la más peligrosa: Shampoo. Era muy insistente y se amarraba al hecho de que por su ley amazona, tenía que casarse con Ranma, pero averiguando con el guardia de Jusenkyo vía telefónica, descubrimos que si otro hombre, derrotaba a una amazona ya comprometida por ausencia del antiguo prometido, tenía todo el derecho a casarse con ella. Así que hablamos con Mousse y planeamos un "pequeño viaje de entrenamiento" donde Ranma y su padre se iban, y montando una pequeña escena con el hombre-pato, empezó una pelea bastante fuerte donde finalmente Mousse resultó vencedor.

Para ello tuvimos que obligar al pato a usar lentes de contactos mega eficientes cortesía del doctor Tofu, y darle un pequeño lavado de cerebro, pero al final nos agradeció en el puerto cuando los tres chinos iban a su país natal para unirse en el ansiado matrimonio que habían esperado, pues Shampoo, al final se dio cuenta que siempre había estado enamorada del encantador muchacho.

Sólo nos quedaba Ukyo. Con esta, simplemente no planeamos nada, Ranma dijo que hablaría con ella y así lo hizo. Le había dolido mucho romperle el corazón a su amiga de la infancia, pero no podía seguir con la farsa y yo me alegre de que por fin pudiéramos decir que oficialmente éramos pareja.

En Diciembre, tres semanas antes del baile de graduación, Ranma y yo tuvimos una discusión como hacía tiempo no sucedía.

- serás estúpida! Qué te hace pensar que esa kata se hace así? – me dijo bastante de malas.

- no me digas estúpida, pedazo de animal! No es así la kata! Es como yo te dije! –

- no eres ni la mitad de talentosa que yo! No me digas como se hace esa estúpida kata!

- imbécil –

- enana –

- fenómeno-

- MARIMACHO!

- BAKA! –

- bueno, pero qué pasa? – Preguntó Nodoka – hacía mucho que no se peleaban así…-

- Nada, que este mal intento de mujer me dice cómo debo hacer una kata de la escuela Saotome. Como si yo no me hubiera visto obligado a practicarlas desde niño! -

- pero está mal hecha! Que no lo quieras admitir es otra cosa! Tío Genma, haga la kata del panda por favor! – Genma empezó a hacerla, sin entender muy bien y entonces sonreí triúnfate.

- keh! Él también la está haciendo mal! – dijo Ranma molesto mientras entraba a la cocina

- puedes decir lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón – y proseguí a subir al baño. Me quité la ropa de prácticas y empecé a preparar el baño. Entonces pasó algo que jamás me había pasado. Tuve ganas de vomitar.

Me quedé extrañada pues me vinieron de la nada las naúseas. Tal vez estaba enfermando. Cuando me sentí mejor, jalé la cadena del retrete y me lave los dientes. Posteriormente me metí al baño y me bañe tarareando una canción.

Los días siguientes, me levantaba a mitad de la noche a vomitar, no sabía que me pasaba, pero visitaría al doctor Tofu al día siguiente. No pude seguir pensando mucho, porque otro ataque de vomitos me llegó y al parecer hice mucho ruido porque desperté a Ranma.

- Akane, estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Se veía tan lindo así.

- sí…últimamente me dan nauseas en las noches… raro verdad? – dije alejándolo de mi para limpiarme la boca y lavarme los dientes.

- como que utlimamente? Cuántas noches llevas así? –

- hey, habla bajo! es de noche y no quiero preocupar a nadie más! Hace como tres días más o menos… mañana iré donde el doctor Tofu. –

- por supuesto que iremos! A primera hora! – dijo acompañándome hasta mi cuarto. Al llegar a la puerta, me dio un beso en los labios y se metió a su cuarto a dormir.

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, fui con Ranma donde el doctor Tofu, y le conté lo sucedido con detalle al médico quien nos miraba pensativos y con una mano sosteniendo su mentón como solía hacer cuando analizaba un caso.

- Bien.. tengo unas sospechas, Akane, pero prefiero estar seguro y hacerte unos exámenes. Espero estar equivocado…- dijo y empezó a sacar unos platitos petri y una aguja para sacarme sangre.

Luego de una hora, en la que Ranma y yo habíamos ido a pasear y comer helado, el doctor, leía los resultados que había hecho con mi muestra de sangre. Estaba tan concentrado que se empezó a demorar, por lo que Ranma se empezó a impacientar.

- y qué le pasa a Akane…? – preguntó

- bueno… en la mayoría de los casos, esto sería una gran noticia, pero no creo que a ustedes les parezca así…

- oh por Dios, qué es? – preguntó Ranma más impaciente y preocupado.

- Akane está embarazada…tienes casi 4 semanas…- Esto fue un balde de agua fría para ambos. Agua muy fría.

- embarazada? – preguntó la voz de Kasumi quien entraba a la oficina del doctor con una mano sosteniendo una canasta que seguramente traía comida, y con la otra tapándose la boca con sorpresa.

Ranma POV

Akane, mi hermosa novia, estaba embarazada, con casi un mes de gestación. El doctor Tofu lo sabía y Kasumi también.  
No podía creer lo tonto y descuidados que habíamos sido! En ningún momento pasó por mi mente el haberme protegido, o habérselo dicho a ella. Por mi mente pasaron recuerdos de aquellas deliciosas noches donde nos amábamos, dos, tres hasta cuatro y cinco veces, en los últimos meses.

- se te ha atrasado el periodo? – preguntó Kasumi recuperándose de la sorpresa

- bueno, sí, unos días, pero siempre me pasa, pensé que era normal…- dijo Akane con voz algo temblorosa.

- Bueno…no sé qué piensan hacer, pero estoy seguro que tomaran la decisión correcta, así que mientras te recetaré unas vitaminas…- dijo el doctor empezando a apuntar nombres de las benditas vitaminas.

- Qué haremos, Ranma? – preguntó mirándome atentamente. – nuestros padres nos casaran enseguida… ni siquiera nos dejaran replicar…- parecía algo triste. Yo la entendía, no es que no quisiera al bebé, y no quisiera casarme con ella, simplemente era demasiado temprano para hacerlo... todo estaba pasando muy rápido por un simple descuido nuestro.

- tranquila…podemos ocultarlo mientras – dije mirando a Kasumi, quien calladamente asentía dándonos a entender su apoyo – así pensamos bien cómo proceder…

- sí…-

Luego de esa visita al doctor Tofu, mi radar para proteger a Akane, se hizo más grande y más perspicaz. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla el doble y darle todas las comodidades del mundo porque sentía que con el mínimo esfuerzo que hiciera se iba a lastimar gravemente y por ende al bebé. A ella por supuesto no le gustaba eso, se la pasaba diciéndome que estaba perfectamente bien y que tenía que hacer las cosas como normalmente lo hacía para no levantar sospechas y a pesar de que tenía mucha razón, yo no podía evitar protegerla.

Cuando sólo faltaban horas para el baile de graduación, tuvimos una gran discusión acerca de mi manía con protegerla y de su adversión a ello. Me enojaba mucho que hiciera mucho ejercicio y que no mirara bien por donde caminaba.

- Marimacho necio! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te deje hacer de todo si no te cuidas lo suficiente? – le pregunté bajando las escaleras con ella.

- ¡basta Ranma, estas exagerando y volviendo todo un meollo!¡No me ha pasado nada! –

- ¡no te ha pasado nada porque siempre estoy cerca para ayudarte! ¡Sé que te molesta que me la pase encima de ti, pero no pienso dejar de hacerlo!

- no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ayudarme cuando te necesito, ¡pedazo de baka! Te estoy diciendo que dejes de exagerar en hacerlo porque sinceramente me estas poniendo los pelos de punta y ¡no puedo estar así! – Dijo subiendo las escaleras nuevamente – ya no voy a discutir más, hoy es el baile y más vale que estés decente y galante para cuando yo abra de nuevo esta puerta –

- lo mismo te digo, ¡tonta marimacho! – Cerró la puerta de un portazo. – me saca de mis casillas…- dije mientras caminaba hacia el dojo para entrenar un rato antes de bañarme y eso.

Unas tres horas después, esperaba a Akane en la planta baja de la casa. Miraba el reloj constantemente porque la tarada esa no bajaba y ya Soun me estaba poniendo nervioso con tanta miradera y su cara de serpiente diciendo "cuida de mi pequeña bebé".

- siento la espera, Ranma – dijo su melodiosa voz a mis espaldas. Cuando voltee vi al más hermoso ángel del mundo. Akane bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rojo sangre ceñido a su cuerpo el cual se ensanchaba al final como si fuese la cola de una sirena. Su cabello (un poco más largo que antes, pero no como tan largo como el primer día que la vi) estaba amarrado en una media cola y adornado con una peineta plateada que hacía juego con el collar que tenía puesto el cual tenía una pequeña R de dije.

Sonreí orgulloso al saber que llevaba esa R por mí. Se veía sumamente hermosa con ese vestido el cual hacia ver su hermosa piel aun más blanca, casi de porcelana. Era muy hermosa, me sentí afortunado de saberla mía en todos los sentidos. La pelea de hacia unas horas me parecía de lo más estúpida ahora, y estaba seguro que a ella también se lo parecía pues no paraba de mirarme.

- te vvves muy bbbella…- dije sumamente sonrojado y tomándola de la mano cuando llegó al pie de la escalera.

- gracias, tu también, te ves bien…- dijo sonrojada. Le coloqué con algo de torpeza la pulsera con flor y ella hizo lo mismo con la flor que debía ir en mi saco. Mi mamá empezó a tomarnos fotos desde distintos ángulos para guardarlas toda en su álbum familiar. Cuando estuvo satisfecha, saqué a Akane de la casa y la llevé afuera donde nos esperaba el taxi.

- más vale que la cuides, Ranma – dijo Soun de nuevo con su cara de serpiente.

- tranquilo Tendo, mi tonto hijo podrá. – dijo mi tonto padre riendo con sorna.

- es cierto, Saotome, no tengo nada de que temer – dijo el señor Tendo riendo también. Eran unos bobos sin remedio.

Ya en la fiesta, nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo. Disfrutábamos al máximo con nuestros amigos pues sería la última vez que nuestra generación estaría junta. La estábamos pasando muy bien. Akane estaba muy contenta y yo de verla feliz, lo estaba también.

Pasadas unas horas, vi a Ukyo hablando con Ryoga quien tenía una mirada algo triste. Tal vez le estaba diciendo lo mío y lo de Akane. Rayos, que difícil era todo esto. Me acerqué a ellos y los salude como si nada hubiera pasado. Allí fue donde comenzó mi peor pesadilla.

- maldito Saotome! – Dijo Ryoga – cómo te atreves a embarazar a Akane sin estar casados! –

- qué? – empezaron a decir las personas alrededor quienes empezaron a mirar tanto Akane como a mí.

- cómo sabes eso? – pregunté sin comprender la situación. Ukyo no sabía nada, pues ni Akane ni yo le habíamos dicho a nadie y estaba más que seguro que el doctor Tofu y Kasumi tampoco habían dicho algo.

- o sea que es cierto! – dijo Ryoga tirando un puño que esquive con facilidad – maldito seas, Ranma cómo pudiste? –

- Ryoga cálmate! – dije evitando sus golpes.

- ¡cómo quieres que me calme, maldita sea! ¡Vengo de mi viaje para aclarar mis problemas con ella y me encuentro con que la embarazaste! ¡Desgraciado! –

- Ryoga, cálmate y explícame de una maldita vez cómo te enteraste! –

- Cállate y siente mi ira! – dijo dándome un certero y poderoso golpe en la cara. Diablos de verdad estaba enojado. Sin pensarlo, lo tomé de una pierna y lo lancé con fuerza al otro extremo del salón.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Al Ryoga chocar contra una de las mesas, esta se desparramó por la fuerza del impacto y todo lo que estaba sobre ella se quebró y salió disparado en distintas direcciones. Unos cuantos trozos fueron a parar donde las amigas de Akane estaban paradas y dónde ella misma estaba parada. Obviamente Akane pudo evitar todas. O al menos eso pensé hasta que escuché un fuerte grito.

- Akane! – gritó Daisuke que vio mejor como una de las copas rotas había ido a parar en el abdomen de Akane quien por ayudar a una de sus amigas, se había descuidado.

- NOO – grité mientras iba corriendo donde ella y la tomaba en mis brazos – Akane… contestame!-

- se ha desmayado de la impresión! – dijo una de sus amigas – oh Ranma, lo siento mucho, fue porque me ayudo! –

Yo sabía que no había sido su culpa, Akane siempre le había gustado ayudar y si podía hacerlo para que una de sus amigas no saliera lastimada lo haría sin pensar, ella era ese tipo de persona. La abracé con más fuerza, porque sabía que todo había sido mi culpa por no defenderla adecuadamente, por no protegerla.

- Ranma, baka! Llévala a donde el doctor! – dijo Ryoga que estaba a mi lado tan preocupado como yo. Reaccioné ante sus palabras y saltando por una de las ventanas, la llevé rápidamente donde el doctor Tofu.

- doctor! – dije gritando mientras entraba con Akane en mis brazos! – ayúdela!

- oh cielos, ponla en la camilla de la habitación – dijo mientras se lavaba las manos rápidamente en el lavamanos del cuartito. Miró la herida y sus lentes se empañaron – esto no me gusta… por favor sal de aquí, necesito proceder. Llama a tu casa y avisa.

Hice lo que me dijo y en cuestión de minutos todos estuvieron en la pequeña clínica junto conmigo en la salita de espera. Esperando como yo… preguntándome una y otra vez cómo había pasado todo y finalmente tuve que contar todo.

Mi mamá, mi papá y el señor Tendo estaban realmente enojados conmigo, Akane y Kasumi por haberles ocultado tanto tiempo la verdad, pero luego de echarnos un pequeño regaño, (sobre todo mi madre) se dieron cuenta que no solo peligraba Akane sino también nuestro pequeño bebé por lo que se empezaron a preocupar al ver cuánto tardaba el doctor en abrir la puerta y decirnos qué había pasado.

Cuando al fin abrió la puerta, tenía bastante sangre en los guantes, pero nos tranquilizó diciendo que Akane no estaba en peligro. A pesar de eso seguía con la vista baja y algo triste.

- hay algo más, doctor? – preguntó Kasumi un tanto temerosa.

- pues, no he podido salvar al bebé. La copa estaba muy filosa y llegó a perforar profundo matando al embrión al instante. Por eso sangraba tanto…-

Al día siguiente cuando Akane despertó y descubrió la noticia, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Yo simplemente la abracé y le pedí disculpas por ser tan descuidado.

Después de que ella se hubo recuperado lo suficiente para regresar a la casa, se la pasaba lo más tranquilamente posible, tratando de sonreír pero yo sabía muy bien que estaba muy triste. En el fondo ambos queríamos ese bebé, pero supuse que ella sentía más su pérdida, después de todo, estaba dentro de ella.

Sorprendentemente, nuestros padres no nos sermonearon por varias semanas, pero sabíamos que vendría por allí el sermón.  
Por otro lado, Akane siempre traía con ella algo que jamás me enseñaba. Un día lleno de curiosidad, le saqué del bolsillo lo que llevaba y me sorprendía al ver que eran unas pequeñas botitas de bebé que torpemente había tejido ella misma.

- esto no te hace bien…- dije mirándola seriamente – sé que estás muy triste, pero no te hace bien llevarlas todo el tiempo.

- no puedo evitar no tenerlas. Ya me había hecho a la idea – me dijo tomándolas y guardándolas en el cajón de su escritorio. – venga vamos…- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Yo le dije que se adelantara, pues yo iría un momento al baño. Hice como si me fuera y ella bajó las escaleras. Cuando estuvo fuera de vista, entre a su pieza y saqué las botitas del cajón.

A la noche de ese mismo día, se escuchaban los truenos de la tormenta que próximamente caería. Todos estábamos en la mesa charlando animadamente y discutiendo por la comida, hablando que pronto tendríamos que ir a la universidad. Kasumi retiro los platos y trajo el té mientras hablábamos de la universidad. Cuando se sentó, el señor Tendo y mi padre se aclararon la garganta. La lluvia se hizo presente y finalmente comenzaron a hablar.

- bueno, hemos aplazado esta conversación por mucho, pero no lo haremos más. El hecho de que Akane haya quedado embarazada implica que ustedes han mantenido relaciones. No es que nosotros no sospecháramos, sabemos que los tiempos cambian, pero simplemente no nos parece que incluso después de eso no se casen. Por lo que hablando, hemos decidido que mañana mismo se casarán.

- qué? – dije – venga, no pueden decirnos eso así como así…-

- el problema hijo, es que sí podemos y lo estamos haciendo – dijo mi madre – Akane si subes a tu habitación, verás tu vestido de boda.

Akane frunció el ceño, se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras. Supuse que iba a su cuarto a comprobar lo que mi madre decía pues seguramente pensó que no iban en serio. La escuché abrir su puerta y caminar por su cuarto. Escuché atentamente como revolvía algunas cosas y luego como bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

- dónde están, Ranma? – me preguntó bastante seria y con la mano extendida hacia mi.

- qué cosa? –

- no te hagas el idiota conmigo. Dónde están las botitas? – me preguntó nuevamente.

- las robé y escondí en otro lugar…-

- qué botitas? – preguntó Nabiki

- unas botitas que había tejido para el bebé – dijo Akane a Nabiki – regrésalas – me dijo

- no. Eso no te hace bien. – dije tan serio como ella. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mirándonos fijamente. Como ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, Nabiki suspiró.

- Ranma, tiene razón, Akane, no te hace bien…-

- sí, es lo mejor…- coincidió el maestro Happosai que se había puesto igual de serio que todos. Fue entonces cuando ella reventó.

- ¡A LA MIERDA CON ESO! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ME HACE BIEN O NO! ¡Eso solo lo sé YO! ¡Quién se creen que son para decirme qué hacer, cómo y cuándo hacerlo? ¡No soy ninguna maldita chiquilla que no sabe más de cuatro cosas! ¡Me tienen harta y enferma diciéndome siempre qué hacer, maldita sea hasta tu lo has hecho Ranma! ¡Esto ya es el colmo, maldita puta sea! Incluso tu me has decepcionado – diciendo eso, subió a su cuarto maldiciendo. Ninguno de nosotros se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella por lo que todos nos quedamos quietos sin saber qué hacer.

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre la casa cuando ella bajó. En la sala de su casa la observábamos incrédulos al no esperar la reacción que ella había tenido, pero simplemente había tenido suficiente de todo y de todos. Estaba harta de que siempre hubiera alguien tratando de hacerle la vida imposible, tratando de controlarla, haciéndola infeliz al tal punto que ya no podía con ella misma. Ya no podía más.

- lo siento, padre…- miró a sus hermanas quienes la miraban comprensivamente ahora. Luego me miró y aparentemente luchaba internamente. Me pregunté qué pensaba, tal vez me iba a golpear. Se acercó y para sorpresa de todos incluyéndome, sonrió. – nos vemos, Ranma –

No había esperado eso habría esperado un golpe, no una sonrisa y que seguidamente que se fuera hacia la puerta. Tomó sus dos maletas, se calzó los zapatos y salió hacia el portón principal de la residencia Tendo. Salió de lo que una vez fue su refugio, y emprendió el camino hacia la estación de tren.

- Akane…- la llamé justo cuando ella cruzaba el umbral.

- no lo hagas más difícil, Ranma –estaba justo detrás de ella. Se volteó para verme y en un rápido movimiento la abracé.

- gomen – dije besándola por última vez. Esa vez no me sentí con la suficiente fuerza y determinación para detenerla o ir tras ella.

**al final les puse el flash back del cap 3 pero desde el punto de vista de Akane, por eso recomendé al principio que leyeran todo de nuevo ^^**

**oh sí... me imagino ke algunos pensaran "pero que mierda de problema" pero no es tan así. **

_**Pongamonos en la posición de Akane: confía en Ranma ciegamente y le confía, por decir así, el "escondite" de las botitas. y él traiciona esa confianza alegando que eso no le hace bien a akane y muchos estaran de acuerdo con su manera de pensar, pero yo no lo veo así.**_

_****_

Nadie en este planeta sabe lo que es mejor para ti que tu mismo, porque solo tu te conoces bien, con tus defectos, virtudes, con tus secretos y tu manera de sanar el dolor y de seguir adelante, en fin, con tus emociones más profundas.

_**Por eso la reacción de Akane: siempre rodeada de gente tan manipuladora diciendole que hacer y que no, que es bueno para ella y que no, y encima la persona en la que mas confia traiciona esa confianza...**_  
_**con el genio que tiene la chica, es fácil explotar cuando estas aun shockeada por la perdida de un bebé...**_

**es un golpe duro para cualquiera. bueno, eso sentía la necesidad de explicar mi razón para poner este problema para la pareja.**


	7. Presente

**Buenas, buenas... SORRY de verdad siento mucho la demora pero he tenido tantas cosas en la mente que simplemente había olvidado seguir...además he estado un poco mal y la inspiración no llegaba, pero LLEGÓ y espero que se kede buen tiempo.**

**Lamento no haberles hecho el capitulo tan largo como los anteriores, pero es un capitulo bastante profundo. muchas me odiaran por no continuar cosas, pero les prometo que vendrán y estaran mas que satisfechas... creo que pronto esta historia llegara a su final... y continuare con Kamehouse -.- no la he continuado xD jajajaja**

**bueno aki les va**

**Capitulo 7**  
_**Presente**_

Hiro miró a Eri dubitativo y luego a Ranma. Podía ver cuán calientes estaban los dos y sabía muy bien lo que harían si él les daba la llave de su habitación. No sabía qué hacer. Él amaba a Akane como la hermana que siempre quiso, y sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por Ranma. Estaba de más decir que cuando había llegado a la universidad, era prácticamente un zombi, hasta que ese día en la playa se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas y contándoles todo lo sucedido pudo volver a la vida.  
Miró a Eri nuevamente y esta tomó su mano y asintió levemente. Le haría caso, después de todo, Eri era muy inteligente.

- cuidado – dijo entregándole la llave a Ranma.

Ranma tomó la mano de Akane y caminó hacia el lobby del hotel. Se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes que caminaban por todos lados y tomaron el primer ascensor a su piso. En el ascensor se llenaron de besos y caricias, tratando de satisfacer la necesidad que sentían. La puerta se abrió en el piso indicado, y corrieron hacia la habitación de Hiro y Eri.

Ranma abrió la puerta sin soltar la cintura de Akane y cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, entraron y siguieron en su faena. Era como estar en una película, donde los principales después de tanto tiempo sin verse y tocarse, lo hacían. Akane sintió como Ranma la cargaba hasta la cama y la colocaba allí sin dejar de besar sus labios y su cuello. Vio como él se quitó la ropa, quedando sólo en sus bóxers, y cómo empezaba a quitarle la ropa a ella.

Y de un momento a otro, paró.

- Akane… estás segura de esto? – Ranma la miró directo a los ojos y entonces se quitó de encima. – conozco esa mirada.

- entonces debes entender, que me muero por hacerlo…pero no así… no por simple deseo…no sin hablar del pasado…no sin que seamos pareja…eso no va conmigo…-

- lo sé. Discúlpame…me deje llevar…-

- tranquilo, fuimos los dos…- Ranma se levantó y fue al baño. Akane supo que se daría una ducha de agua fría.

Mientras Ranma se bañaba, ella decidió buscar en la maleta de Eri por un pijama para dormir. La mujer era una desordenada. Mientras, buscaba la ropa, fue arreglando todo, pues con tanto desorden no encontraba la dichosa pijama. Cuando dio con ella, cerró la maleta y empezó a cambiarse.

Una vez lista, se sentó en la cama y esperó a Ranma. Unos minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió, y el salió con el cabello mojado y la toalla rodeado su cuerpo. Akane pensó que parecía una escultura de Dios griego movible.

- crees que Hiro se moleste si uso su ropa? – pensó Akane viendo el bóxer que limpio que le había sacado.

- no te preocupes…trajo bóxers demás. No se dará cuenta que usaste uno. – Ranma sonrió al verla guiñando el ojo. Tomó el bóxer y se lo puso aún con la toalla puesta. Luego colgó la toalla en el baño y se sentó en el piso, viendo a Akane sentada en la cama como una niña.

- Bueno Akane… es hora de que hablemos…-

- sí…- dijo Akane recordando rápidamente los sucesos. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, en los problemas que había tenido en su adolescencia. Sabía que era una inmadura sin remedio, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a madurar, a crecer, a olvidar y sobre todo a perdonar.

- Akane… primero que todo, quiero que sepas, que siempre, desde el primer momento que hablé contigo, estuve perdido para siempre. Me gustaste desde ese momento, incluso estando en mi forma onna, y después lo que sentía se convirtió en cariño, y luego en amor… pude haberte puesto celosa con las otras, pero siempre fuiste tú, Akane.

Akane sonrió al escuchar la sinceridad con la que Ranma le hablaba. Ella también sabía que desde un principio algo en él le había gustado mucho y por eso sus celos desde el primer momento que apareció la primera prometida.

- Bien… déjame hablar a mí primero, por favor… sólo escúchame. Desde el momento que nos besamos después de la boda, todo cambió para mí. Estaba realmente confundida… no sabía si ibas en serio o no, pues siempre habías sido muy cobarde para admitir tus sentimientos hacia mí. Cuando me invitaste a la fiesta de Daisuke, Dios, de verdad pensé que algo estaba mal en el mundo, sobre todo cuando anunciaste en la cena que íbamos a ir juntos, como pareja, en nuestra primera cita, oficial. No sabes la alegría que tenía, por fuera traté de parecer lo más serena posible, pero, de verdad, fue una felicidad netamente INMENSA e inexplicable. Bueno, esa noche, no sé qué, supongo que fue el alcohol, me incitó a hacer el amor contigo. A decirte que te amaba, pues al igual que tú, era una cobarde para admitirlo libremente. Pero esa noche, de verdad quería sentirte en todos los niveles posibles y con todo y que me dolió mucho, estaba realmente feliz, porque sabía que tu eras la persona indicada.

pasamos momentos, inolvidables, Ranma. No sabes cuántas noches, después de que me fui sentía tu calor y tu olor. Bueno, la cuestión es que, el día que empecé a vomitar, no me imaginé que fuera por estar embarazada, es decir, tú viste mi sorpresa cuando el doctor Tofu nos dio la noticia. Tenía mucho miedo, sí, pero no sabías lo feliz que estaba. Iba a tener un hijo tuyo. Quizás fuera lo más tonto para muchas personas, pues nos truncábamos nuestro futuro junto, pero yo estaba muy feliz. Debo admitir, que me fastidiaba tu cuidado excesivo, pero sabía que lo hacías por amor y cariño y con las mejores intenciones, pero simplemente me volvía loca.  
El día del baile, Dios, no aguanté y simplemente te lo dije…

Akane paró de hablar y tomo aire. Miraba directamente a los ojos de Ranma y suspiró. Aún era fuerte el recuerdo.

- Bueno, el punto, es que cuando te vi esa noche esperándome, te veías sumamente guapo. Estaba realmente emocionada de ir contigo al baile. Era casi como un sueño. Cuando llegamos, estábamos, no sé tan bien, juntos…entonces fui a hablar con las chicas, y llegó Ryoga gritando sobre mi embarazada, empezaron a pelear y las copas empezaron a volar. Una iba directo hacia Yuka y yo simplemente me interpuse. Te juro que no sentí dolor, simplemente caí desmayada de la impresión. Cuando desperté me dieron la noticia y Dios...no pude hacer más que llorar… desde ese momento, empecé a cargar las botitas…me hacían recordar lo corta que puede ser la vida, y lo importante que es cuidarse. Me mantenían atada a lo que realmente importaba, y esas botitas en ese momento eran mi ancla. Cuando me pediste que te mostrara lo que tenía allí, lo hice, confiando en ti, y decidí que si te preocupaba que las tuviera, era mejor, guardarlas en el escritorio.  
Por eso cuando subí, y vi el vestido, quise buscar las botitas, para aclarar mi mente, para entender qué hacer y cuando no las vi allí, simplemente mi dolor se convirtió en rabia y no pude más…exploté. No soportaba estar un minuto más allí, con gente que me controlara, con gente que me decía que era bueno o no para mí…y debo decir que me sentí sumamente traicionada por ti, pues te había confiado donde las había puesto…

Me vine para acá, porque sabía que me habían aceptado, y que estaba cerca de casa. Cuando llegué estaba sumamente destrozada. Hacía todo por inercia, hasta que conocí a Yuri. Todo mejoró cuando pude contarle mi historia a ellos… personas que no conocía, pero que por alguna razón estaban allí escuchándome, apoyándome. Y por primera vez sentí que era libre….

Ranma observó en silencio el rostro de Akane. Parecía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Se alegró de entender mejor todo desde el punto de vista de ella. Siempre se preguntó porqué había explotado así ese día y por fin había entendido la gravedad de su acción al tomar las botitas de su no nato hijo. Siempre se había arrepentido de haberlas cogido, pero ahora, lo hacía con más razón.

- Entiendo…- dijo finalmente - De verdad siento mucho haberte traicionado así, pero de verdad pensé que hacía bien moviéndolas… -

- Lo sé, Ranma – dijo Akane sonriéndole con sinceridad. Sé muy bien que pensabas que hacias bien, pero en ese momento yo estaba mal mentalmente, o sea, simplemente entre en un estado en el que sólo quería salir corriendo…-

- supongo. Después de que te fuiste, estaba tan cabreado conmigo mismo que me fui también. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar como pude a China, y todo el tiempo que estuve allá, liberé todo mi estrés y mi ira…

- entiendo…- dijo Akane – me gustaría saber tu punto de vista…- Ranma tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego la dejó salir. Miró a Akane y se preparó para hablar.

- El día que te besé, lo hice porque de verdad sentí que si no lo hacía, te iba a perder. Al igual, que tú estaba confundido, pues no sabía como proseguir con nuestra relación, pero Daisuke, me invitó a la fiesta, y bueno, no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad. Una vez que volvimos de la fiesta, al igual que tú, tal vez fue el alcohol lo que nos hizo actuar de esa manera tan dejada. De verdad pensé que no estábamos listos, pero cuando dijiste que me amabas…fui el hombre más feliz del universo. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí realmente completo. Al igual que tú, muchas noches sentí que te tenía a mi lado y me moría de tristeza y rabia cada vez que despertaba y no te veía junto a mi.  
En fin, el día que fuimos donde el doctor Tofú, y nos dio la noticia…Dios, sentí mucha rabia conmigo mismo, pues jamás pasó por mi mente cuidarme. Pero en cierta parte estaba feliz… aunque debo admitir, que estaba más preocupado que antes por ti… sé muy bien que te molestaba mucho que me la pasara vigilándote, pero no podía evitarlo. De por sí, siempre he sido protector contigo, así que al enterarme que íbamos a tener un hijo, mi protección aumento unas diez veces más. No es algo que yo pudiera controlar. El día que discutimos, me sentí mal, pues pensé que no querrías hablarme en la noche, pero cuando te vi, con ese deslumbrante vestido rojo, simplemente me quede sin habla. Estabas hermosa, Akane.

Una vez en la fiesta, estuvimos muy bien, tomándonos la foto de graduación, que si con los chicos, que si hablando y bueno, cuando nos separamos, llegó Ryoga…empezó la pelea…y entonces…Lo siento… no me gusta recordar mucho esta parte… lo que te puedo decir, es que cuando el doctor, nos dio la noticia del bebé, me quedé helado. Solo pensaba que por mi culpa nuestro bebé había muerto, y en que te pondrías muy triste por la noticia. No sabes cuánto me odie, cuando te vi llorando, cuando despertaste. Me sentí la peor persona del universo. La cuestión es que, luego, siempre te veía con algo en la mano y nunca me lo enseñabas. Sentí mucha curiosidad, y te pregunté y cuando vi que era…simplemente no lo pensé y lo moví de lugar. A mi punto de vista, es no te hacía bien.  
Después, cuando te vi hablándome de esa manera, cuando te vi partir lejos de mí, supe que gran parte de la culpa había sido sólo mía. Tal vez si no las hubiera movido, te hubieras quedado más tiempo junto a mí…

Ranma, en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando, jamás dejó de verla a los ojos. Se le había hecho difícil hablar del tema, por eso no dio tantos detalles como ella había hecho. Akane también entendía muy bien cómo él se había sentido, y ahora que habían aclarado el tema, se habían ambos, quitado un gran peso de encima. Ahora sentía, que podían seguir adelante sin restricción alguna. Akane se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a Ranma. Lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió y finalmente tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

- Ranma Saotome… eres un baka y un pervertido… pero yo te amo… - Entonces, Akane cerró los ojos y besó a Ranma en los labios.

**Espero que les haya gustado! prometo no demorarme tanto con el 8**


End file.
